


Becoming a Prince

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blind Date, Courting Rituals, Dating, Engagement, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Prince Shiro has a new boyfriend and it just might be love.Inspired by the royal engagement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the royal engagement. This is my take on a shance royal engagement. I hope you guys enjoy!

Lance hadn’t actually wanted to go to the party. He had an early shooting call in the morning and didn’t exactly want to show up hungover and endure the wrath of wardrobe. But Hunk and Shay had insisted, telling him he would regret it if he didn’t come and…well…the combined puppy dog eyes of those two was too much for anyone to resist.

So here Lance was, a glass of wine in one hand, wondering how soon he could leave when Shay ran up, her hand firmly gripped around the bicep of…

“Prince Takashi?” Lance gasped, his grip becoming dangerously loose around his wine glass.

Lance couldn’t believe…it couldn’t be… But Prince Takashi flushed red, his recognizable prosthetic coming up to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. It really _was_ him.

“Uh…Shiro’s fine…um…hello?”

Lance continued to gape. The Prince of England wanted him to call him Shiro?

“Is _this_ why you wanted me to come? For a set up?” Lance accused, turning his wide eyes on Shay, who only beamed brighter.

“We really think you guys would get along! So…go get along!”

Shay shoved Shiro forward, causing him to stumble and nearly knock Lance over in the process. Lance unthinkingly braced him with a hand to his chest, then flushed when he realized just how close they were.

“Uh…would you like a drink?” Lance offered, smiling hesitantly as he looked up the inch difference between them.

“That sounds amazing.”

The more Lance looked at Shiro, the nicer he looked. His white button up would have been so clean cut and adorable, if the sleeves hadn’t been folded up to show off his forearms and rip Lance’s control in two.

“Did you know they were setting us up?” Lance asked, tilting his head questioningly towards the bottle of cabernet and grinning when Shiro nodded.

“Yes, to both, I mean. I didn’t realize you didn’t…” Shiro smiled ruefully as he accepted the glass and watched Lance pour more into his own.

Lance shrugged, taking a small sip of the wine and savoring it. Hunk always picked the best.

“I haven’t had the best luck with blind dates…and well I…”

“You probably wouldn’t have come if you had known?” Shiro offered, thankfully still smiling as he shifted closer to Lance to let someone slip behind him.

“Probably not.” Lance agreed, but he stepped closer anyway, loving the giddy rush that came with flirting and having it returned.

And Lance was sure it _was_ being returned, if the way Shiro’s eyes kept tracking down to his mouth was any indication. It made Lance’s breath hitch, his pulse thrumming in his neck and wrists, head swimming a little from the wine on an empty stomach. Shiro opened his mouth, but whatever he had to say was lost in the dinner bell and Shay’s voice calling everyone to the table.

“Shall we?”

Shiro offered Lance his arm and Lance very nearly swooned as he let Shiro guide him into the dining room area of Hunk and Shay’s loft.

-

It didn’t surprise Shiro to find himself seated between Lance and Hunk, the little name card denoting his place written in Hunk’s firm handwriting. Those two had thought of everything, and probably wouldn’t let either of them leave until they had a second date planned or hated each other’s guts.

Shiro watched Lance cut his eggplant into bite sized pieces, the fine bones of his wrist shifting as he worked. He could see the barely there smile growing on Lance’s lips as he grew aware of Shiro’s appreciative gaze.

“Do you like eggplant, Prince Shiro?”

Wincing, Shiro took another sip of his wine to stave off an embarrassed cough.

“Really, just Shiro. And yes, I do.”

Shiro surveyed his own plate, a hearty steak with a few sparse vegetables around the edge.

“Did you…do you…?”

“Do I eat meat? No,” Lance watched him curiously, probably looking for some sign of disgust, but Shiro only shrugged and speared a piece of eggplant off of Lance’s plate before shoving it into his mouth.

The gasp of shock startled him into nearly dropping the vegetable. But, Lance’s eyes were wide, mouth opened in faux shock as he dramatically pointed at Shiro.

“I thought they taught manners in the palace! Our tax dollars are wasted!”

Shiro snorted, nearly choking on his pilfered food as Lance clutched at his chest, pretending to reel in his seat and drawing the eye of everyone at the table.

“Down with the monarchy!”

“Lance!” Hunk gasped, but Shiro was laughing, a full boisterous noise that ended in an ugly snort that set Lance off as well.

It wasn’t often that someone seemed to care so little for Shiro’s title. He had thought, based on Lance’s original reaction, he would have to suffer through yet another pretty face, fawning over a prince. But, given the way Lance was now humming the American National Anthem under his breath, that probably wasn’t on the table for tonight.

Shiro tried to hide his grin behind one hand, shoving a plate of asparagus under Lance’s nose with the other as a halfhearted attempted at distraction.

“Want some?”

Lance paused mid anthem, blue eyes flickering down to the plate in front of him.

“Well…thank you. Maybe the monarchy and chivalry aren’t dead after all.”

Charitably, Shiro let his hand drop and smiled as Lance knocked a few pieces of grilled asparagus onto his plate with his fork.

“I’m glad I was able to redeem myself. Maybe you’ll give me another chance on Friday?”

Lance’s mouth dropped, pretty pink lips formed into a perfect O of surprise as his entire face heated up.

“Uh…um…yeah…Friday, that would…yes. Please. Friday would be great.”

The flush on Lance’s cheeks was so pretty, spots of color highlighting his skin in the candle light and reddening the tips of his ears

“Great,” Shiro drained the last of his wine and ignored the pleased whispered he could hear from Shay down the table.

-

Lance couldn’t actually believe that Shiro was still sitting next to him, curled up on a couch on Hunk and Shay’s balcony with the city lights twinkling around them. Shiro could hear a distant siren on the streets somewhere below them.

“You know, I saw your People cover last month,” Shiro confessed, lolling his head to the side over the back of the couch.

His movements were lazy from a few too many glasses of wine, but he still caught Lance trying to duck away in embarrassment behind his own glass.

“Oh…that was…”

Lance remembered feeling good about the shoot, the Gucci jacket in a loud floral print, bringing out his eyes and making him feel unbelievably sexy in the best way. He couldn’t help but think of Shiro seeing that though, wondering what he thought…was thinking about him now.

“Yeah, you looked amazing. I actually…to be totally honest, I asked Shay to set us up after seeing it…” Shiro admitted, now his turn to blush and duck away.

Something about the photo had drawn him in. He had bought it right away and hid it from Allura, as if his sister could sense his maybe less the innocent intentions. Then he had seen Shay and Hunk in a paparazzi photo with Lance and well…

“I hope that’s not too much.”

Lance had that look of surprise on his face again, one hand frozen as it raked through his curly hair.

“Are you even real?”

Shiro laughed, unsure if the question was a good one or not. The sirens from earlier had faded to where Shiro could only catch snippets now and again.  

“I think so?”

Nodding, Lance reached for his glass of water and downed half of it in a gulp.

“Okay, just checking. You aren’t really a serial killer, either, right?”

Lance shook his head, as if reconsidering what he had said.

“Sorry, princes can’t be… _can they?”_

Shiro could feel the conversation getting off track, but where it would have maybe annoyed him with someone else, Shiro couldn’t help but find it a least a little endearing.

“I’m not a serial killer.”

Lance nodded again, this time a little more emphatically as he tucked his knees up onto the settee so they touched Shiro’s with every shift of his thighs.

“So, non-serial killer Prince Shiro, tell me about this date of ours.”

-

The shriek of dismay that greeted Lances arrival on set the next morning had him wincing and covering his ears in alarm. He had stayed way too late at Hunk’s last night. Out on the balcony, away from the noise of the party, neither he nor Shiro had realized what time it was until Shay had shuffled out in his bathrobe and offered to let them stay the night.

Sheepishly they had both declined, leaving the apartment at nearly 3am to head to their own beds.

“It was nice meeting you,” Shiro had reached out a hand to shake, but thought better of it and pressed a dry kiss to Lance’s cheek instead.

“I’ll see you Friday?”

Lance had fidgeted, waiting for Shiro to maybe laugh it off as all a joke. But Shiro had silently taken his phone and plugged his own number in as a response.

“Text me, okay?”

Lance hadn’t felt that entirely out of his depth since high school, but it was a good feeling. And it had been worth it, even as the make-up artists beat his faces with blending sponges to try to cover up the sleepless circles under his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had a little bit of writer's block, but it passed. Thank you for reading and commenting, your support keeps me motivated so much :D

Lance was exhausted when he stumbled back to his trailer Friday afternoon. He had been on set since 4am and was pretty sure he must look as zombie-esque as he felt. He still needed to get ready for his date though…his date with a _prince._ And if that wasn’t 10 shades of crazy and awesome, Lance wasn’t sure what was.

Remembering the way Shiro had kissed his cheek a few nights ago, Lance suddenly didn’t feel so tired anymore. His heart beat an uneven rhythm against his ribs as he walked back across the studio lot.

“I am in _way_ over my head,” Lance muttered to himself as he clambered into his trailer.

When he picked up his phone from the table, there was a text from Shiro waiting for him, sending his stomach swooping down to his feet.

**Shiro – 1:14pm**

_Can’t wait to see you tonight_

There was a part of Lance that was sure this was a joke. It wasn’t like he was blind to his own appeal, he knew he was attractive to some people. He had bone told by enough fans, in embarrassing detail, that he had been their _sexual awakening._ But, despite all of that, part of him was still that dorky high schooler, with braces and terrible acne and curly hair that was more on the side of frizzy then anything else.

The idea of a prince, of even a guy who _looked_ like Shiro, wanting him, it still pricked that feeling of unease, that he was missing a joke at his expense. Lance did his best to squash that feeling, remembering the press of Shiro’s knees against his on Hunk and Shay’s balcony, the heat of his lips lingering Lance’s skin. He didn’t want to give himself too much time to think of the old Lance, pining after the cheerleading captain and the football captain and never being good enough for either.

He forced himself to type out the first thing that came to mind and placed the phone in his back pocket with the resolution not to look at it again until he was ready that night.

**Lance – 3: 27pm**

_See you tonight!_

_-_

It was five minutes until Shiro had said he would pick Lance up at his apartment. His doorman probably wouldn’t let Shiro up to his door anyway, but Lance found himself fidgeting on the couch, waiting for the knock. He had caved and ended up checking his phone only a few hundred times, but no new texts.  

His watch seemed to be moving slower…no faster? Maybe the floral dress shirt was over kill? Would Shiro even be wearing a dress shirt? He hadn’t said where they were going and Lance had gone for overdressed then under but now was starting to regret it.

He was about to go change when a confident knock startled him and his pulse jackrabbited once again.

Lance peeked through the peephole and nearly laughed when he spotted Shiro fidgeting with his own cufflinks, the security detail standing a few discreet paces away.

“Do you think I overdressed?” Shiro asked, his voice just loud enough for Lance to hear pressed up against the door.

“No, Your Highness. You look great,” a disembodied voice responded, even louder then Shiro’s.

Shiro really did look good, a simple black button down stretched across his chest, showing off the barest curve of muscle beneath the fabric. Lance probably would have stood there all night, observing his date if Shiro hadn’t reached up to knock again, a frown marring his face.

“I’m here!” Lance called, pulling the door open a little too hard and nearly braining himself on the edge.

Taking a surprised step back, Shiro reached out as if to stop the door before dropping his hand back to his side when Lance appeared okay.

“Hello, ‘here’. I’m you’re date.”

Shiro barked a laugh as Lance tried to shut the door back in his face.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Sorry, no more dad jokes,” Shiro laughed, offering an apologetic smile when Lance swung the door open again.

Lance bit his lip and somehow miraculously resisted the immediate impulse to make some kind of ‘daddy’ comment in response.

“You aren’t funny,” Lance accused instead, a smile betraying his words as untrue as he locked his door behind them.

“I don’t know, I thought it was pretty funny.”

Lance resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Shiro and briefly considered that this was likely to be a night of resisting many urges.

“Where are we going?”

They waited outside the elevator, the royal equivalent of the secret service standing near enough that the urge to call one of them _shades_ like in the Princess Diaries was strong.

Shiro didn’t respond, and Lance was too busy staring and trying not to make a fool of himself, first in the elevator, then in the town car, that it didn’t occur to him that he hadn’t received a response until they were standing at the entrance to Candle 79 off Park Avenue.

It was a small vegan place near the Met that he frequented often and he was a little surprised that Shiro even knew about it. Lance was pretty sure his heart grew ten sizes as he watched Shiro very carefully study the menu and never complain or even hint at complaining about missing meat during their meal.

“This is really good!” Shiro looked surprised as he waved a spoonful of cashew cheese in Lance’s direction.

“Surprised?”

“Pleasantly so!” Shiro confided as he tried and failed to conspicuously lick the remnants of cheese from his spoon.

The room was small, their table cramped into one of the corners on the second floor of the tiny restaurant. Candle light flickered off of Shiro’s face, alternating between highlighting the line of his scar, the white forelock of his hair, or the steely grey of his eyes as the waiter moved back and forth and sent the flame sputtering.

Shiro was such an iconic person, his face so easily recognizable Lance was surprised no one had come up to them. But, there was something different about seeing him in person, being close enough to touch, to brush fingers on the salt shaker.

Lance learned a lot about Shiro, things he had never read in the tabloids. He knew, of course, that his sister, Allura, was the Queen. He knew that Allura was married to a commoner and that they had a daughter together.

What he didn’t know was that Allura was addicted to milkshakes, and that Shiro was convinced her daughter came out of the womb demanding one. Or that he sparred most days with his brother-in-law, and that they were closer then Shiro had ever thought two people could be and not be together.

“Was your sister ever jealous?”

Shiro laughed.

“No, it was…it was never like that for me and Keith. Besides, he’s smitten with her. You’ll see it when you meet them.”

Lance tried not to read too much into that. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too quickly that Shiro was already speaking so casually about Lance meeting his family or even a future date.

Instead, he did what he was best at, and distracted Shiro with dramatic stories of missing props and make-up disasters.

“You know, I was in a lot of trouble because of you,” Lance accused, barely able to keep the smirk off his face.

“Me?” Shiro looked surprised, brow furrowed in confusion.

Lance related his mishap with hair and make-up after their first meeting, the snarled threats that if he didn’t sleep they would replace him with a mannequin and it would be just as good. The confusion cleared from Shiro’s face quickly, an unrepentant grin taking its place.  

“Well, I don’t know if I agree that a mannequin could take your place. But, I don’t want to get you in trouble again so I guess we better call it a night and pick this up again tomorrow after you’ve had some rest.”

Lance gaped. Was any real human that smooth?

“Sorry, was that too much?”

A blush now dusted Shiro’s cheeks, as if he only then realized he had completely dismantled Lance’s defenses and was in the process of making him very very smitten. And maybe that was just a Shirogane trait, that Lance would end up like Keith, smitten and gleefully following Shiro wherever he said.

Lance could think of worse ways to live his life.

Despite Shiro’s joke, they didn’t head home straight away, taking a detour through Central Park. They watched the evening joggers, their fingers brushing together again and again until Lance felt confident enough to take Shiro’s hand in his. The prosthetic felt cool against his skin in the warm evening air as they continued to walk.

Was he blushing again? It was hard to tell in the dim light. _Lance_ was blushing, that he knew very well. They were only holding hands and Lance was blushing like a kid on his first date and loving every minute of it.

They were almost to the edge of the park where Shiro had told their driver to wait for them, when the hand in Lance’s suddenly started pulling him off the path and towards a grove of trees.

“Shiro?”

Lance looked around, confident that someone would see, that this was a bad idea. But, all he could see was the bodyguard standing discreetly on the path, eyes averted but still making Lance acutely aware that they were not alone.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance’s awareness snapped back to Shiro, the serious look in his eyes, and only just realized how close they were standing. Shiro’s hands were on his hips, steadying him, pulling just a fraction closer.

“Yes, please,” Lance whispered, tilting his head already to accept the dry press of Shiro’s lips against his.

If Lance had had to guess what going on a first date with a prince would have been like, he wouldn’t have even begun to describe this. The feeling of kissing in the shadow of the trees, of the goosepimple feeling of Shiro’s thumb just barely dipping into the gap at the back of Lance’s jeans, it all felt to raw, too real for a fairytale.

When they pulled apart, Shiro looked about as wrecked as Lance felt. He almost looked confused, as if he hadn’t planned this either, as if he had lost a little bit of control and wasn’t sure how it had happened. Lance knew enough about Shiro from the tabloids, about the solider, the controlled member of the royal family who never stuck a toe out of line since the war, to feel delighted that _he_ had caused that little slip.

They eventually did make it to the town car, Lance flushed from a few more kisses and the realization that yes, a security person _had_ witnessed the entirety of that, even the way Lance had gone a little boneless when Shiro had unthinkingly run a thumb down the column of his neck.

Out of fear of jinxing it, Lance resolutely did not call it _the best date I’ve ever had_ when Hunk called that night to ask how it went. But, he maybe thought it as he crawled into bed, remembering the dry press of Shiro’s lips against his after he walked him to the door, a chaste version of what they had shared in the park, under the cover of darkness and trees.

-

“I hate that I have to leave tomorrow,” Shiro frowned, stirring way too much sugar into his coffee outside a little Italian bakery Lance knew.

They had been on several dates since Friday, Lance showing Shiro around New York, taking very careful photos of their dates that he saved in his phone and would show absolutely no one (except maybe Shay and Hunk).

“I hate that you have to leave tomorrow, too,” Lance admitted, his mouth dry at how honest an admission that was.

Shiro had only been in his life for a week, but a week of constant contact. When they weren’t together, they were texting, sending goofy comments about their day, about their life and boring meetings and the charity work Shiro had originally come to the States to work on for his fundraiser. Lance sent about a million photo a day from set, carefully keeping spoilers for his new action film just out of frame and teasing Shiro about them.

“Will you miss me back in England?”

The question was meant to be joking, a little coy, but his tone was too honest, and Lance winced.

“Yes,” Shiro took his hand from across the table, looking him square in the eyes.

“I don’t…I know you may not…I know long distance is… _hard._ But—”

“Yes!” Lance squeezed Shiro’s hand hard, eyes wild with what he was committing to as he leaned too far over his plate and nearly squashed his pastry with his shirt.

“Let’s try it!”

Shiro leaned forward, heedless of his omelet and the danger to his clothes, to kiss Lance, one hand sliding around to cradle the back of his head in a way Lance had learned to love over the past few days.

If someone had told Lance this story, if he had overheard it on set or in a cab, he probably would have laughed. What kind of a person agrees to a long-distance relationship after just a week? But, he still found himself kissing Shiro goodbye in his hotel room the next day, promising to call and skype and text as soon as they could.

-

**_Us Weekly_ **

**_Interview with Rising Star, Lance McClain_ **

**Interviewer:** So, let’s talk love life. There are some rumors going around about you.

 **McClain:** Oh gosh, what kind of rumors [laughs]?

 **Interviewer:** Well, your Instagram has been full of photos hinting at some kind of romance. You normally aren’t so secretive about your dates.

 **McClain:** [nodding] True but…this one…we’re taking things differently.

 **Interviewer:** Differently? Is this a serious relationship?

 **McClain:** I…yeah [laughs]

 **Interviewer:** That’s a little…well…different for you, isn’t it? You do have a bit of a reputation as a playboy.

 **McClain:** [frowns] I do, although I’m not sure where that comes from. I just…we want to keep to ourselves for a bit, see how it goes.

 **Interviewer:** No chance you can tell us who the lucky lady is, then?

 **McClain:** Who said it was a lady?

 **Interviewer:** Of course! I apologize, you’ve been very open about your bisexuality. No chance we can know _who_ it is then?

 **McClain:** No, sorry. I…just know that I’m really happy and if this continues where I hope it will, you’ll know eventually.

 **Interviewer:** Fair enough! But what about your new film? What can you tell us about that?

-

“What has you blushing so early in the morning?”

Shiro looked up, startled by Allura’s sudden appearance in the breakfast room. He watched in dismay as her eyes zeroed in on the entertainment magazine clutched in his hands, Lance’s face no doubt smiling out at her from the cover.

“Oooh, Lance McClain again?” She laughed, her voice lilting teasingly as she situated Aurora in her highchair across the table.

“Where’s Keith?” Shiro asked, desperate to change the topic and realizing his mistake as Allura’s eyes lit up.

“In the gym. Why?”

Allura was the sweetest, most caring woman Shiro knew. But she was also a shark, and clearly smelt blood on the water from the way she was closing in on Shiro fast.

“Are you going to finally tell one of us about your mystery man in America?”

“He isn’t a mystery. You _know_ who it is,” Shiro scowled from over his toast.

“I do. But when are we going to _meet_ him, Shiro? I want to get to know the man who stole my brother’s heart.”

“Allura!” Shiro yelped, then looked around when his exclamation was in stereo.

Keith was standing at the door to the room, a towel draped over his sweaty shoulders as he rolled his eyes at his wife.

“Leave Shiro alone. He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” Keith huffed, his attention already on Aurora and her chubby arms raised out to him.

“I hate when you two gang up on me,” Allura sniffed, taking her seat with a dramatic huff to pour herself some tea.

She still couldn’t stop the smile when Keith came further into the room to kiss her and Aurora each on the cheek.

Shiro took the opportunity of her distraction to pull his phone out of his pocket. Lance wouldn’t be awake for another few hours, but Shiro still texted him good morning anyway. He slipped the phone beneath his thigh in case Lance woke up early so he could feel it buzz. When he looked up, Allura was smiling at him over her tea, a _very_ knowing look in her eye.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week! The holidays completely took all my time away!
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE THE RATING CHANGE**

Giving himself one last look in the mirror, Lance made his way to his kitchen table, his laptop already open and waiting for him. It was a little early for dinner, the sun still not fully below the horizon at 5pm. Early dinners were just one of the sacrifices of a long-distance relationship, or so Lance was quickly finding out.

He had barely sat down before the familiar skype jingle rang and Shiro’s name and photo popped up on his screen. It was a casual photo, Shiro smiling at the camera outside somewhere as he squinted into the sun. It was a good look on him, Lance had to admit. But it still paled in comparison to the way Shiro looked in the flesh, or even the memory of him in the flesh that Lance took to bed most nights now. Not that he had ever seen Shiro in the flesh in that way, but a man could dream.

“You look amazing,” Shiro breathed, the first words out of his mouth already making Lance blush.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Lance teased, but to be honest, he was always a little struck by Shiro.

This was their third skype date like this, and everything about Shiro made his heart flutter. His head looked freshly shaven on the sides and Lance wondered what it would be like to be there, to feel the prickle of short hairs against his skin. Lance tried to squash the voice that said this was all moving too fast, that he was getting too attached on a man an ocean away.

“So, are you ready to order?”

Lance rolled his eyes, reaching for the pizza box behind the computer just as Shiro did the same. They liked to eat the same thing on these dates, to make them just a little more realistic. It had been Shiro’s idea and Lance had nearly died with how cute it was.

“That better not be pineapple,” Lance warned, pulling his own cheese pizza onto his plate with a skeptical eye towards the screen.

“It’s cheese, actually.”

Lance hummed a little to himself, sneaking bashful glances at the screen as Shiro folded the pizza in half.

“You fancy motherfucker,” Lance muttered as Shiro took a big bite and nearly choked on the slice.

“Excuse you! This is the proper way to eat pizza.”

“The _proper_ way,” Lance snorted before promptly burning himself on the cheese stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Trying not to laugh, Shiro took another bite.

“The proper way.”

Lance shot him the finger and continued manfully onward like tears weren’t currently streaming down his cheeks.

They ate in comfortable silence for a bit after that, sneaking glances at each other then smiling and looking away like two love struck teens who had never been on a date before. Lance was just starting to work himself up to even consider bringing up a certain subject when Shiro beat him to it.

“I wanted to talk to you about something…”

“Something bad?” Lance’s heart dropped.

“No! Something…I mean… _good…I_ think anyway,” Shiro hastened to reply, pizza greased hands going up to placate on the screen.

“That was the worst way to start a good conversation!” Lance chastised, lightly banging his head on the table and likely trailing his hair in tomato sauce.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s good, I promise.”

Lance looked up at the sound of Shiro clearing his throat.

“I was wondering if you would…come stay in Japan…with me….for a week or so.”

Shiro looked flush, not looking Lance in the eye…well…camera…as he fiddled with the his thus far untouched silverware at the side of his plate.

“Japan?”

“Yeah, Tokyo…specifically.”

Still not looking at him, Shiro started to shred the edges of the cardboard box his pizza came in.

Was this even a real question? Filming was on a break so the timing was perfect and, to be honest, Lance had to admit he had spent the last few weeks pining, hard. He definitely wasn’t desperate enough to look up royal news articles just to stare at Shiro’s face (read: he was) but he was really close (read: already there).

He didn’t even need to think before he blurted out, “Yes, yes, yes!”

Shiro wanted to lean forward and kiss him, to take his face in his hands and press his lips across the smooth expanse of his forehead and the arch of his nose.

“Really?”

“Yes!” Lance laughed, running his hands through his hair and messing it up completely, no doubt.

“Miss me that much?” Shiro meant to tease, but he felt so soft, watching Lance rest his cheek in the palm of his hand.

“I do.”

It was Lance’s turn to fidget now, a blush forming across his cheeks, visible even through the screen.

“You know, technically this is our third date.”

Shiro frowned, a confused line creasing his forehead.

“ _Was_ that too much? I mean, technically, we’ve been on a lot more than three dates…but…” Shiro trailed off.

“What I’m _trying_ to say, Shiro, is that _normally_ I would have…you _know_ …put out for you by now.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped, his mind short circuiting as he tried to process the mental image _that_ conjured.  

“Oh, would you have?” Shiro asked, voice flatteringly feint as he tried to switch gears from the sweet boy he had just seen, to the minx peering out at him from a million miles away.

Lance hummed, pleased with how easily Shiro had been affected just by the idea of him. He slid his hand down around the curve of his neck and chest, pausing to undo the top button of his shirt. Shiro’s eyes had grown predatory sharp at the little display, even if Lance worried it had been a little cheesy.  

“Would have let you bend me over this table even.”

“ _Fuck,_ Lance.”

Blood was loud in Shiro’s ears, his own heartbeat deafening. He wished more than anything that he was there, that he could _touch._

“That’s the general idea, anyway.”

Lance trailed his hand lower, cupping himself teasingly through his slacks and tilting the camera with his free hand so Shiro could see.

“You’re a menace,” Shiro growled, his own hand making quick work of his pants and pulling himself free.

“Is that _real?”_

Surprised, Lance stopped all together, leaning closer to the screen to stare at Shiro’s _huge fucking dick._

“What?” Shiro’s hand was wrapped loosely around himself, looking adorable confused and more than a little turned on at Lance’s obvious appreciation.

“I want that in me so bad.”

Shiro groaned as Lance quickly unbuttoned his own pants and shoved them down to his knees.

“Are you always this forward?” Shiro huffed, gripping himself harder, eyes locked on the pretty pink head of Lance’s cock disappearing in and out of his fist.

“Always. Though recently, ha, only with you.”

Later Shiro would bury his head in his pillow and flail over the fact that he had found that cute and endearing. But right now, he was too focused on Lance babbling about how big he was, how much he wanted him, how he would ride him so hard.

“Stop, shit _fuck_ stop,” Shiro gasped, gripping the base of his dick hard enough to hurt.

“Too much?”

And the thing was, Lance looked genuinely worried, like he had offended Shiro and not nearly sent him into the fastest orgasm since he was a teenager.

“Too much when I’m not there and can’t _do_ anything to you.”

Lance laughed, the uncertainty melting away to cheek. He looked sly now, cat like as he started to stroke again. Shiro watched, mesmerized as Lance’s free hand trailed down and _down._ Lance tilted his hips so he could reach, one finger pressing dry against his rim.

“You better watch out, teasing me like this,” Shiro warned, close again as Lance writhed in his chair.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Don’t worry. Naughty boys always get punished.”

Lance yelped, body arching off the chair as he came, fist slowing and milking himself and sending Shiro over from just the sight.

When Shiro could breath again, and hear past his own heartbeat, he found Lance laughing on the other side of the screen.

“I really didn’t plan that,” Shiro huffed, searching around the table for a napkin or something to clean up with.

“I did,” Lance grinned cheekily, still sprawled out in his chair oh so casually, cock now resting against his thigh like he wasn’t rearranging Shiro’s world.

-

Lance’s skin was grimy with travel. His nose was practically a beacon as the unforgiving airplane bathroom lights shone off his oily skin. As often as Lance’s job required him to travel, he was never a very _good_ traveler.

He grimaced at the way his unwashed hair curled around his temples and rubbed ineffectually at the stain on his sweater from the in-flight meal. Even first-class food was only barely tolerable and the crusty stain was even less attractive then the food itself had been.

“Mr. McClain, the plane will be landing soon,” a flight attendant called through the thin metal door.

“Okay, thanks!”

Lance winced as he looked at the mirror one more time before stepping back out into the body of the plane.

This would be his first time in Tokyo, his first time seeing Shiro in a month outside the frame of a screen. Lance was banking on the fact that his plane had arrived early so he could go to the hotel lobby bathroom and have time to change and look like a human again before going up to their room. The last thing Lance wanted was for Shiro to see him and wonder what he had been thinking.

The Narita International airport was crowded when Lance finally made his way to baggage claim. He had stopped off at the bathroom just to check his appearance again, still terrible, and to shovel a bag of chips in his mouth from one of the little kiosks along the waiting area. The carousel was already turning when he got there, several people grabbing their bags and heading off with family in tow.

Lance sighed in relief when he spotted his own bag making its way towards him, but frowned when an unfamiliar man reached for it instead.  The guy was probably just checking it, his fingers automatically going to the name tag before taking it off the conveyor belt.

“Hey! Wait!”

It didn’t occur to Lance that it maybe wasn’t his bag, he knew his own bag damnit.  

“Sir, that’s mine,” Lance reached out expectantly for the bag, but the man shook his head, still trying to carry it off like Lance was an annoying fly around his head and not the owner of the damn bag in his hand.

“ _Yes_ it—”

“Lance?”

Lance did not want to turn around. He had bags under his eyes, and potato chip crumbs at the corner of his mouth. He absolutely did not want to turn around.

“Lance, it’s me,” Shiro laughed grabbing him buy the arms and trying to force him to look.

“You weren’t supposed to be here,” Lance whined, then immediately realized how that sounded when Shiro’s hands started to slip away. 

“You were supposed to wait until I was good looking again and not ugly plane Lance.”

Shiro laughed, this time forcing Lance to turn and look at him, amusement growing at the pout on Lance’s lips. He reached up, flicking a cowlick and biting his lip as he tried to stifle another laugh when it just bounced back.

Schooling his face into one of absolute seriousness, Shiro held Lance’s gaze.

“You are very good looking. There is no such thing as ugly plane Lance, trust me.”

Lance groaned and tried to push him away, but Shiro held him even tighter as he started to direct him out the door and after the man who was still pulling Lance’s suitcase along. Shiro didn’t say another word as they walked, his arm draped casually around Lance’s shoulder as they moved towards an idling town car. Lance wondered if this was okay, if Shiro should be seen wrapping an arm around him after only a month of dating. Weren’t there royal protocols about this kind of thing?  

Just before they reached the door, Shiro broke through Lance’s reverie, leaning down and whispering in his ear, “I think I forgot just how beautiful you were in person. I’m really going to have to up my game to stay worthy.”

Heat exploded across Lance’s face as Shiro slipped away to walk around to the other side of the car. The interior was cool, the air conditioning on full blast to combat the summer heat and Lance was glad for it. It gave him a chance to fight against the overheated skin of his cheeks and find some self-control. Shiro was already grinning at him from across the seat when Lance finally came back to himself and sat down beside him.

“You, are a menace,” Lance groaned, echoing Shiro’s own complaint from a few weeks ago.

Shiro only chuckled as he reached out and took Lance’s hand in his.

“We’re about an hour away from the hotel here.”

Lance laced his fingers with Shiro’s prosthetic, bouncing them on his knee as he watched the Tokyo landscape fly by the window. After a minute, Shiro pulled Lance’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles affectionately and running his lips along the edge of Lance’s palm.

“Shiro?”

“Give me a second.”

Lance flushed, eyes locked on Shiro, on the way he was now kissing his wrist, a hint of tongue on his skin.

“Come on, I’m plane gross,” Lance tried to protest, but it sounded weak even to him.

“Don’t care.”

Shiro continued to pull, nearly toppling Lance into his lap and effectively wiping everything else out of his mind other then the realization that, at the very least, Lance wasn’t alone in falling too hard and too fast.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it has been a minute since I updated this. Real life has been kicking my butt recently and I don't think I'll be able to stick to a regular uploading schedule. I'm going to try to get a chapter out every week still, but it may or may not happen. That being said, I have everything planned out for this fic. I have zero plans of not finishing this. It is simply a time issue and finding time to write. Thank you everyone for your patience!

Lance stretched and yawned, barely registering as Shiro passed his bag off to a bellhop. He watched it disappear in a casually disinterested way as jet lag started to catch up to him.

“Here,” Shiro offered him a copy of the key to their suite.

“What’s this?” Lance took the card, feigning confusion as he looked it over carefully, then Shiro.

It was hard not to laugh at the growing look of horror on Shiro’s face.

“I…it’s for…I can get you another room!” Shiro gasped, turning smartly on his heel as if he personally was going to climb behind the counter and book Lance a room.

Lance ran after him, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him to a stop.

“Shiro! I’m sorry, I was just teasing you,” Lance murmured, kissing Shiro’s cheek then rubbing his head apologetically against the curve of his shoulder.

“I really can get you your own room, if you want,” Shiro reassured, pulling Lance along so they were no longer in the middle of the driveway of the hotel.

“No, I want to stay with you.”

Lance smiled at him, still clutching Shiro’s arm as they walked into the lobby of the Imperial.

A few people glanced their way as they walked through the room and towards the elevators. Lance suddenly grew very conscious of the fact that he was holding onto Shiro’s arm, that they were in public. He started to let go, but found Shiro’s prosthetic holding him in place.

“Don’t. I was enjoying that.”

Shiro didn’t look at him, but was smiling as they waited in line with the rest of the guests to get into the elevator, his hand still holding Lance still as they crowded into the little compartment. The elevator was heady with rich colognes and perfumes and Lance was doing everything in his power not to sneeze.

People around them were also sneaking looks, a few even whispered behind their hands, but thankfully got off fairly quickly on lower floors. As the elevator continued to rise, Lance’s hand stayed secure around Shiro’s bicep, his thumb rubbing absently along the soft fabric.

By the time they reached their floor, they were the only ones left, but they stayed flush together at the back corner. Lance shuddered as Shiro leaned over to murmur in his ear, “This is us.”

“I have plans you know,” Lance declared suddenly, as he finally relinquished his hold on Shiro’s arm so he could dig out the room key from his wallet.

“Oh, do you?”

The door unlocked with a quiet hum and click. When Shiro opened it, Lance’s bags were already at the foot of the bed, waiting for him like magic.

Lance ran over and vaulted onto the bed with an exaggerated _woosh,_ star-fishing out on his back and grinning wildly. 

“One bed, huh?”

Shiro blushed even as he kicked his shoes off and joined Lance. He had to push and shove Lance’s lanky body over to make room, and even then had to snuggle close just to find space at the end of the bed. He wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

“Your plan?” Shiro prompted, running a teasing finger up and down Lance’s bicep where his sleeve had ridden up.

“Yes! My plan!”

Shuddering, Lance tried to marshal his thoughts as Shiro moved to kiss where his fingers had just traced, his breath hot and moist on Lance’s skin.

“My plan is to get out of the hotel, at _least_ once.”

Shiro sat back, stunned at the look of complete seriousness on Lance’s face. He couldn’t help but laugh, bracing himself on Lance’s chest as he leaned over him.

“Only once?”

It was Lance’s turn to blush, but he held Shiro’s gaze. It felt natural to reach up and cup the side of Shiro’s face, trailing a thumb along the curve of his cheekbone.

“Well, I had a feeling you weren’t going to let me out _too_ much,” Lance teased, leaning up for a kiss.

“I think you’ve got this backwards. I’m pretty sure it’s _you_ who is going to be the one tempting _me_ to stay in bed,” Shiro laughed even as he pressed quick, distracted kisses to Lance’s lips, nose, and the high point of his forehead.

“Oh really?”

Shiro only hummed, deepening the kiss, dipping his tongue between Lance’s parted lips. Lance reached up and wrapped his arms languidly around Shiro’s neck, pulling him so he shifted to hover more fully over him.

“See, you’re already proving me right,” Shiro smirked as Lance bit his lower lip in retaliation.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Nice cliché.”

“ _Shiro!”_

It was too fun to tease Lance, especially when he made that face, bottom lip all pouted out, begging to be kissed. It wasn’t exactly an incentive to never do it again when Lance reacted so beautifully.

-

They ended up not leaving the hotel that night. Shiro called down to room service instead and had them deliver every vegetarian dish on the menu. It took 3 trolleys and Lance couldn’t seem to stop laughing every time he looked at them, overloaded with food, as Shiro lifted each silver dome on the various overstuffed plates.

Lance was sprawled out on the bed, the hotel bathrobe he had snagged hiked high enough to give Shiro ideas, even if he was too tired to act on them.

“Hungry?” Shiro grinned, ruffling his fringe ruefully.

“Starving!”

They ate until their stomachs bulged and Lance started rolling around on the ground and claiming he was dying.

“You’ll have to go on without me! Run the kingdom but think of me! Carry my photo in your locket!”

Shiro reached down and hauled Lance up into a hug.

“I don’t carry a locket.”

“Mm, well, I suppose you’ll have to buy one. Do you want a lock of my hair?”

Shiro groaned and refused to answer that. He did kiss the edge of Lance’s hairline and smiled at he snicker he got in return.

The bed was close by and Shiro toppled them both sideways onto the mussed sheets. Lance was startled into cutting off his ramble about the preservation of hair in a locket as Shiro tucked him closer to his chest.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Shiro confessed, loosening his hold so Lance could wiggle up and look him in the eye.

“I’m really glad I am, too,” Lance whispered, nuzzling their noses together.

They fell asleep like that, although Shiro did wake up in the middle of the night to find Lance muttering to himself and washing his face, but he quickly dozed off again.

-

“ _This_ is where you wanted to go?” Shiro laughed, disbelieving as he followed Lance through the crowded streets of Shinjuku.

Lance only rolled his eyes, grabbing Shiro by the hand to hustle him across the street and into one of the seemingly endless sets of stores.

“Shinjuku is iconic, Shiro and _I_ am a fashion _icon_. Besides, I thought you knew everything about me?” Lance teased.

Lance had really loved to tease Shiro about his celebrity crush, and it _had_ been a celebrity crush. Funny enough, Shiro couldn’t really bring himself to mind it. It probably had something to do with the way Lance would stop and stare at him, like _he_ couldn’t believe it either, like he was checking to make sure he had it right every time it came up.

Instead, Shiro draped his body weight across Lance’s back, folding him down and into a crushing bear hug that had Lance wiggling and squealing in a way that was almost definitely not publicly appropriate. 

“Please, excuse me, oh fashion icon Lance McClain, please show me your iconic ways,” Shiro hummed, his voice deep and easy at the shell of Lance’s ear, making his heart race.

“That’s more like it,” Lance squeaked unsteadily, not convincing at all.

Shiro only laughed before standing up straight and taking Lance’s hand again.

They wandered through the stores for a while like that, Lance lancing their fingers together firmly and one handedly showing Shiro things for consideration. Shiro was inspecting a particularly hideous paisley shirt when he felt Lance start to fidget.

“Everything okay?”

Lance was ribbing the cuff of a silk button down between his fingers, resolutely looking away from Shiro.

“Is this really okay?” Lance asked, lifting their joined hands briefly between them before letting them drop again.

“Holding hands? I like holding—”

Lance frowned at him, like he thought he was being purposefully obtuse.

“I meant, we haven’t been discrete…at _all.”_

They were stopped in the middle an aisle now, and Shiro felt like his stomach was sinking through the floor.

“I didn’t know…you wanted to keep it a secret.” Shiro willed himself to unlock his fingers from Lance’s, but found his hand being squeezed even harder.

“ _Shiro!_ You are a,” Lance looked around but no one was near them, “a prince!”

“And?” Shiro’s blood was running cold and he really did want his hand back now.  

Lance threw his hands up in frustration, taking Shiro’s along with him.

“No! _I_ don’t want to keep it a secret. I mean, _Shiro,_ aren’t _you_ supposed to be telling _me_ to _keep it quiet?”_

Shiro was starting to feel confused, more than anything. The overwhelming feeling to get his hand back was now replaced by the need to pull a suddenly incredibly frustrated Lance into his arms and to comfort him as best as he could because he wasn’t making any sense.

“I just…you…don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?” Lance sighed in defeat, his body swaying instinctively closer to Shiro’s.

“I really don’t,” Shiro tried a smile and was grateful to receive one in return.

“I just thought…you know, that the palace would want it kept a secret…since I’m…not royal or something.”

Shiro blinked. Then he blinked again.

“ _That’s_ what you’re talking about?”

He hadn’t really meant to start laughing, but the whole thing was so silly, and he was just so _relieved._ He hadn’t actually thought Lance would fly all the way to Japan if he wasn’t serious, but the idea had scared him nonetheless.

“Lance, baby, this isn’t the 19th century. I’m allowed to date whoever I want.”

Lance cautiously made eye contact again, an adorable little furrow of confusion in between his brows.

“I mean, of course I don’t flaunt every single person I go on a date with but that’s just because…the press is exhausting,” Shiro laughed, giving into the impulse to pull Lance into his arms, even as they had to shuffle out of the aisle to let a family pass.

The store was really starting to fill up now, people browsing on every side of them but Lance clung to him so fiercely, it didn’t even occur to Shiro to let go.

“Does that mean I can hug on you whenever I want now?” Lance whispered.

“Were you holding back?”

Lance looked so offended Shiro just had to kiss him, their noses clumsily smashing together so they both smiled as their lips met. It was an awkward kiss with absolutely zero finesse. Shiro figured it was probably their best one so far.

-

They spent the rest of the day wandering through the underground stores of Shinjuku. Lance nearly lost it at the depachika. The Patissieria in particular had Lance nearly salivating as he looked over all of the cakes until Shiro had to physically drag him away.

“Why…why was I picturing a mall food court when I first heard of this?” Lance looked around, bewildered and slightly betrayed by every American mall he had ever been in.

Lance honestly didn’t want to leave, but they had reservations and Shiro still needed to call their driver back. The mention of the driver had Lance perking up and looking around wildly for something he couldn’t seem to pick out.

When Shiro hung up the phone, Lance was still looking around, making weird aborted gestures as he swiftly looked over one shoulder, then the next, like he was trying to catch something unawares.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for the guards,” Lance confessed, cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment.

Shiro only smirked, reaching out to take Lance’s hand again.

“The fact that you can’t find them means they’re doing their job.”

When they finally made their way back up to the street and to the town car, Lance had nearly forgotten his attempt to track down their wayward guards. It was only once they were on the highway that Shiro tapped his shoulders and pointed out the back window, were an identical town car was following them.

“Fucking wizards,” Lance huffed, but he seemed pleased by it anyway.

-

Lance felt dead on his feet, nearly too full to move and too jet lagged to care as Shiro half supported him back into the room.

“You…really are a beautiful man,” Lance tried to say, but it came out more like garbled noise as his sleepy tongue tripped over the syllables.

“Thank you.”

Shiro hadn’t actually understood him, but the way Lance just nodded probably meant he had said the right thing.

There was something soothing about tipping Lance back onto the bed, about gently pulling off his shoes and helping him out of his dress clothes to get ready for sleep. Lance’s limbs felt heavy as Shiro pulled his coat from his body and worked on his shirt.

The room was warm, so he left Lance in his briefs and adorably floral dress socks before pulling off his own clothes and crawling into bed beside him. As Shiro pulled the covers up over them, vague notions of taking Lance home, to introducing him to Allura and Keith, filtered through his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling super confident about this chapter for some reason, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Once again, thank you for being so patient with me since these updates have no been consistent at all!

“Mm, noo, I don’t want to leave,” Lance whined, still muzzy from sleep and reaching blindly for Shiro as he tried to slip from their bed.

It was some ungodly hour in the morning and Lance’s body had only just adjusted to the time difference yesterday. But, there was a plane to catch and Shiro was laughing and still trying to stand.

“Come back, please,” Lance hummed, delighted when he caught up Shiro’s hand by happy accident and pulled it to his lips.

That was a wonderful thing Lance had learned this week, how Shiro loved Lance’s mouth. Specifically, he loved Lance’s mouth wrapped around his cock but even his fingers would do. With eyes still closed, Lance smiled around the two fingers he had slipped between his lips, enjoying the groan from somewhere overhead.

“Lance,” Shiro warned, but it sounded more garbled at the end, like Shiro didn’t really mean it.

Lance slipped his tongue between Shiro’s fingers, licking at the delicate webbing there. The sound was indecent in the quiet of the room, Lance growing sloppy as spit dribbled down his chin as he continued to suck. The smirk was obvious, even with Lance’s mouth full, when Shiro sat back down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

“My little menace, huh?” Shiro cooed, pulling his fingers gently from Lance’s mouth.

Metal fingers slipped through Lance’s curly bed head. Lance catted into the touch, enjoying the feeling of being pet and praised.

They didn’t have time for anything athletic, they barely had time for anything good. But that didn’t stop Lance from pulling Shiro fully on top of him so he settled between his splayed knees. They kissed, Lance still refusing to open his eyes, even when Shiro pulled back and gently thumbed at the delicate skin of his eyelids.

“Look at me?” Shiro enticed, cupping the side of Lance’s neck with a cool metal palm.

Lance shook his head, a frown starting to form on his face. Shiro kissed the corner of his lips again, attempting to sooth a hurt he could not reach.

“If I open my eyes, I’ll see the clock, and it’ll be over. We’ll have to leave.”

Lance felt foolish, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as Shiro kissed him over and over again. He had been trying to be sexy but here he was ruining it and he didn’t know how to stop.

“I know, baby, I know.”

They rocked together, easy and not nearly enough. But even then, too soon, Lance came, startling him and leaving a hollowed out feeling in his chest and stomach when it went.

He finally opened his eyes as Shiro sat back. He watched, tears still flowing as Shiro pushed down his briefs and stroked himself. He cupped his hand around the head, keeping as much from getting onto Lance and the sheets as possible. Lance felt silly, like he had just been deprived of something. He sat up, kissing Shiro and cupping his own hand around Shiro’s dirty palm.

They didn’t say anything after that. Not until after Shiro had climbed off the bed to wash his hands, and brought Lance a warm damp towel, did Lance feel like he could speak. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but felt like he was choking.

This was ridiculous. They had only been seeing each other for a few months, long distance at that. But Lance had a taste now, of what they were like together. No more awkward fumbling of getting to know each other like in New York. They were _together_ and being apart was starting to feel ridiculously hard and it hadn’t even started yet, not really.

“When does shooting start again?”

Lance didn’t know. That felt like something he should know. He probably should get his phone and check his calendar to see when he was supposed to be on set. Instead, he sat there, motionless, damp towel long forgotten in his hand as he watched Shiro from across the room. He shrugged instead, unsure if he meant _I don’t know_ or _I don’t care._

Something wild and reckless was brewing in Shiro’s eyes. It was moments like this where Lance remembered who Shiro was, a prince who had never been told _no._ Shiro was a good man, but he was also a man used to getting what he wanted. Lance could never be like that. He had worked for everything in his life, struggled for everything, to even be considered worth anything.

But when Shiro said, “Come to London with me,” Lance could only say yes.

-

It isn’t as easy as Shiro made it out to be. Lance ended up fighting with the airline, then Shiro fought with them for a while, then looked both annoyed and impressed when the short little woman at the counter informed him she really didn’t care _who_ he was, that there were protocols in place.

Shiro ended up forking over a lot of money just to outright buy them both fresh first-class, last minute, tickets to London.

“We could have just sat apart on the plane?” Lance offered, but he was smiling and giddy and swinging their hands between them as they walk away from the counter.

“Oh, could we? Maybe I should go get my money back…” Shiro teased, pretending to turn back around and laughing when Lance launched at him and jumped on his back.

“Don’t you dare. I think that woman would murder us, international incident or not,” Lance huffed directly in Shiro’s ear, smiling a secret smile when Shiro reached up to swat him away and scratch at where Lance’s breath had tickled.

The new flight was later then Shiro’s original, so they spent a lot of time lounging in the food court, Shiro’s guard now closer then ever as they formed a tight circle around them.

“Airports make them nervous,” Shiro explained, swirling a fry in the ketchup on his torn fast food bag like it didn’t matter in the least.

Lance only hummed, distracted by the dribble of sauce that had stained Shiro’s white shirt, and wondering if he should point it out. He tried to look away, but Shiro caught him staring anyway.

“You really are a messy eater,” Shiro teased, gesturing to wear Lance had apparently also dribbled honey mustard all down his front from his veggie wrap.

Sputtering, Lance tried to salvage his shirt with napkins from the table, “Like you’re one to talk!”

He gestured to Shiro’s own mess and was rewarded with a delighted laugh, as Shiro also started to dab at the likely permanent red stain.

Shiro gave up quickly, a smile playing around his mouth as he watched Lance dip a napkin into his water glass, “I have an excuse though.”

“You do?” Lance asked, distracted as the mustard finally started to lighten up under his care.

“Yup. I have a gorgeous and incredibly distracting man in front of me.”

Lance dropped the napkin so it made a gross squish slap noise on the tile floor at their feet. They both looked down at it then back at each other. Shiro looked like he was about to say something but, for once, Lance beat him to the punch.

“Are you sure you’re real? Like…really real? As in, are you a real person?”

Before Shiro could respond, or Lance could keep rambling, one of the guards came up and whispered something in Shiro’s ear.

“They said the plane is about to board. Ready?”

Shiro offered him a smile and his hand and Lance took both, grateful that his own palms weren’t sweaty as Shiro laced their fingers together.

They made it almost all the way to their terminal before Lance noticed the screaming and the rush of girls darting to a terminal a few down from theirs. Lance looked at Shiro, who shrugged, then to one of the guards, who also shrugged.

“Some singer,” he offered, as he ushered them through the gate and onto the plane.

It suddenly occurred to Lance how quiet their trip had been. Lance wasn’t exactly vain, but they were both decently recognizable, or so he thought, but they had barely had anyone come up to them. Part of it could be how much time they spent in their hotel room (read: almost all week) but even then…

As if reading his thoughts, Shiro leaned over to nose behind his ear as they waited for the first-class steward to stow their luggage overhead.

“You know, we probably won’t get out of Heathrow without something like that happening.”

Lance blinked, surprised at the warning.

“I didn’t think people did that with royals?”

Now Shiro looked confused as he sidled into his seat and waited for Lance to join him in the row. It took a moment for Shiro to fully understand before throwing his head back with a laugh of disbelief.

“You really have no idea how famous you are, do you?” Shiro asked fondly, smiling even more as Lance’s cheeks turned a vibrant pink.

“I’m really…” Lance started weakly, but Shiro was already reaching for the copy of US Weekly that someone had stashed and the staff had forgotten.

There was Lance, smoldering at them from the cover.

“You were saying?”

Lance groaned and dropped his face into his hands and refused to look at Shiro even when he ran a soothing hand up and down the curve of his spine. Lance could feel him shaking with laughter through the touch.

It was hard to stay mad though, not that Lance was really mad in the first place. Especially not when Shiro was humming under his breath and making the odd, overexaggerated, appreciative noise as he thumbed through the spread Lance knew the magazine contained.

“Are you really going to look at that the whole flight?” Lance squeaked, peaking through his fingers after a particularly loud click of Shiro’s tongue.

“Depends,” Shiro smirked, still not looking up from the magazine where a glossy image showed Lance stretched out on his stomach on an ornate velvet couch.

The focus was supposed to be the Christian Louboutin pumps on his feet, but there was quiet a lot of ass on display too that Lance still wondered how it got past editing.

“On what?”

Shiro ducked down so he was looking Lance in the eye between the bracket of his fingers.

“On if you’re going to cuddle with me while I take a nap?”

The request was so unexpected Lance unthinkingly dropped his hands then startled when Shiro darted forward for a kiss. Their lips bumped together awkwardly before Shiro reached out and tilted Lance’s head for a better angle. It was easy for Lance to lose himself here, to not think about the phone he still hadn’t turned on or all the messages probably filling up his inbox. This was all there was: Shiro’s lips moving against his, the chapped skin catching and scratching against Lance’s skin, the stomach churning feeling of the plane taking off, Shiro’s hand flying to his and squeezing tight.

They did end up taking that nap, and then another, longer sleep somewhere towards the end of the nearly 13 hour flight. They also kissed, a lot. Shiro couldn’t seem to stop himself from laying his lips to every available stretch of skin he could reach, like he thought Lance might disappear. He kissed Lance’s neck as he read on his phone, pressed his lips to the pads of his fingers and the side of his palms.

Lance tried to ignore him, or at least pretend he was ignoring him, but he knew Shiro could see the smile curling the edges of his mouth.

“I’m glad you’re coming with me,” Shiro murmured, his tongue peaking out to dampen the center of Lance’s palm.  

Lance leaned over and kissed the back of his own hand, an almost kiss that had them both laughing and pulling back, though Shiro did not relinquish his hold.

“Will you be in trouble?” Shiro was wincing even before Lance answered, like he already knew the answer.

Waving his hand airly, Lance tried to project a sense of calm. In reality, he probably wouldn’t be in that much trouble. It was the off season of shooting his tv show and they had been ahead, for once. Lance was notoriously bad about not taking vacations anyway, so odds were, his agent was likely celebrating the time off. Instead of answering, Lance just kissed him, putting everything he was feeling there, in the space between them and hoping that it translated.

From the fond, half in love, look on Shiro’s face, he had a good feeling it did.

-

When they stumbled off the plane, Lance was startled by the burst of noise that greeted them. More guards had come to meet them at the terminal and people were screaming and taking photos and calling their names as they tried to duck through.

“I told you,” Shiro laughed, draping a protective arm around Lance’s shoulders as he guided him through the crowd towards customs.

“Does the prince have to go through customs?” Lance asked in disbelief but Shiro only shrugged.

It became pretty easily apparent why Shiro only shrugged, since going through customs for Shiro seemed mostly to consist of taking photos and smiling and waving and ushering Lance through the line like he owned the place.

In a weird, roundabout way, Lance guessed he kind of _did._

There was another town car waiting for them at the curb, already loaded down with their luggage and then it was a short 30 minute drive to Buckingham Palace from there. Shiro said short, but for Lance it was the perfect length of time to really get a good freak out going.

“Hey, hey, Lance,” Shiro ran his hand along Lance’s side and down his thigh, gentling the nervous bounce of his knee as they rode.

“My sister is going to love you,” Shiro vowed, and he looked so earnest that Lance really wanted to believe him, even if every voice in his head cried out that Shiro was wrongwrongwrong.  

Before Lance knew what was happening, they were pulling up to the gate and the infamous guards were saluting and letting them in and the most elegant woman Lance had ever seen was stepping out onto the gravel and he was about 80% sure he was going to barf.

When they stepped out of the car, Allura was there, smiling but watching them both with a calculated look in her eyes.

“So, this is the mystery boy that has been distracting my brother so.”

Actually, make that 90%.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter update? What?? But honestly, sorry for the delay! Again, I promise I am not abandoning this fic! Thank you all for your patience and understanding.

Lance was pretty sure he was dreaming. At the very least, he was likely hallucinating. That was the only explanation he had for how he ended up sitting thigh to thigh with Queen Allura as she giddily showed him photo after photo of Shiro as a toddler.

“Oh! This is when he tried to give himself a haircut!” Allura giggled, flashing a photo of a sobbing 5-year-old Shiro with two large bald spots on the top of his head.

For his part, Shiro looked mortified. He was sitting across from them in the family sitting room, one hand reaching out abortively every now and then, as if he wanted to snatch the album away but knew better then to interfere.

Lance was enthralled, by all of it. He couldn’t stop looking around at the ornate decorations and the painting behind Shiro he was _sure_ was a Rembrandt original. But mostly, he was enthralled with Shiro himself and Allura and the bond they had.

It was something else to see someone else tease Shiro, to watch him pout and blush and get a little defensive. That was normally Lance’s job. Even long distance, Shiro had proved amazingly adept at flustering him. So, to see a flustered Shiro was proving to be a lot of fun.

“I think I have a photo of Shiro in diapers oh—”

“Nope!”

Shiro leapt up, finally putting his foot down on the embarrassment train. He looked as if he was about to snatch up Lance’s hand and pull him out the door when a little blur bolted in and nearly took him out at the knees.

“Uncle!”

A little girl, who Lance recognized immediately from photos as Princess Aurora, had a strangle hold around Shiro’s thighs.

“Uncle, you’re back!” She squealed as she gazed up at Shiro, stars in her eyes.

Lance could relate.

“Hey, kiddo,” Shiro smiled, swinging her up into his arms and resting her on his hip.

He looked good like that, chatting happily and nodding in that big enthusiastic way adults tended to when talking to children. It wasn’t condescending though, like some people Lance had seen. He really did look like his world rose and set on everything Aurora said.

“Something about a man with a kid, huh?” Allura nudged him, a cheeky smile on her lips that brought a quick flush to Lance’s cheeks.  

Lance licked his lips, his mouth suddenly parched, trying to find something to say. He was almost grateful when she just laughed and walked away, leaving him floundering in her wake.

“Darling, come say hello.”

Shiro smiled gratefully as Allura took Aurora from his arms and led her over to Lance.

“Aurora, this Lance, your Uncle’s loved one,” Lance felt fire in his cheeks at Allura’s words, but then Aurora was very seriously curtsying in front of him, doing her best even as she wobbled on clumsy toddler feet.

It was instinct that had Lance bowing in return, an equally clumsy move on his part as he tried to imitate everything he had ever seen on TV and in films.

“It is lovely to meet you,” Lance murmured, grinning at her as she broke out into childish giggles.

Aurora seemed to consider him for a moment, pursing her lips in a way that Lance had seen in hundreds of photos of Allura in magazines.

“Do you like lions?”

Lance nodded solemnly, he could tell this was somehow a test of his worthiness of Shiro. He ignored Shiro and Allura’s stifled giggles behind Aurora.

“I love them,” He confessed and was pleased when her entire face lit up.

He knew, logically, that she wasn’t blood related to Shiro, but there was just so much of him in that simple joyful look that Lance could have melted right then.

Aurora reached out one chubby hand, a suddenly imperious look on her face. Lance took it, curious what she would do. He followed obediently as she pulled him back across the room to Shiro and Allura.

“Mama, I have decided that I’m going to marry Uncle’s loved one. He loves lions,” She explained with all the solemnity of a toddler on a mission.

Allura’s face was entirely red as she bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Shiro on the other hand looked soft and understanding as he knelt down to eye level with his niece.

“Aurora, I completely understand how you feel. Lance is wonderful, isn’t he?”

Smiling, Shiro took her free hand as she nodded emphatically.

“But, you see, I would be very sad if you took him away from me. It would make me so happy if you let me keep him,” Shiro whispered gently to her.

Aurora’s brow furrowed as she considered Shiro’s words. Lance, on the other hand, was probably very literally on fire now. Allura was staring at him, her eyes wide with delight. Aurora’s chubby little hand was clasped in his, and Shiro was at his feet, basically proclaiming his love for Lance and Lance was just about ready to die from embarrassment induced heat stroke.

Lance blinked when he felt his arm being pulled forward. Aurora placed his hand gently into Shiro’s open palm.

“I understand, Uncle,” She smiled, leaning forward to kiss Shiro’s stubbly cheek before skipping over to tangle in her mother’s skirts.

When Lance looked down, Shiro was still kneeling at his feet. He was smiling that smile, the private little one that Lance had seen so often over a computer screen, in their hotel room in Japan, and now here. It sent Lance’s heart racing even now, even surrounded by Shiro’s family and a whole host of _new_.

“Hey, there,” Lance’s voice croaked, and Shiro’s smile turned to an outright grin.

“I guess you’re stuck with me,” Shiro hummed, finally standing up to his full height an inch above Lance.

“I guess so,” Lance was breathless, his voice barely audible as he continued to stare at Shiro in awe.

Shiro was still holding Lance’s hand so he brought it up to his lips to kiss. Lance shivered at the feel of stubble and a hint of tongue against his sweaty palm.  

“You know, you two really are just as gross as I thought you would be,” Allura sighed, sounding significantly more dreamy about the whole thing then annoyed.

Startled, Lance tried to pull back but Shiro’s hold only tightened. He looked ready for payback actually. Lance winced, waiting for whatever Shiro was about to say, only to have Allura beat them both to it.

“You know, Shiro used to sneak magazines of you into the castle like some kind of illicit 16-year-old boy. It was cute, really…in a vaguely creepy way,” Allura tapped her manicured finger against her lips.

Shiro’s mouth was open in silent shock, frozen as he Lance nearly busted a gut.

“I mean not _creepy_ just…you know,” she waved her hands vaguely.

Lance absolutely did not know, but he desperately _wanted_ to know.

“Enough, enough,” a new voice called from the doorway.

They all turned as one to see Keith, smiling hugely as Aurora bounded over to him and into his arms.

“Hey, Shiro, welcome back,” Keith gave him a fond look before turning a critical eye on Lance.

“Uh, hey?” Lance squeaked, waving awkwardly as Keith only continued to stare.

He had seen and heard a lot about Keith Kogane, the commoner who stole the Queen’s heart. He was just as good looking as every paparazzi photo Lance had ever seen, maybe more. Also, unexpectedly incredibly intimidating as he sized Lance up.

“I guess I see it. You’re not _that_ weird looking,” Keith sniffed.

Lance blinked, then blinked again. Shiro had stuttered out some weak protestation that Lance barely heard from the sound of absolute and complete shock in his ears.

“ _Excuse_ me,” Lance gaped, but Keith was smirking now, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I mean, I don’t _really_ see what Shiro sees in you. Your movies are,” Keith waved his free hand in the universal sign for _eh._

“My _movies?_ Listen here _mullet—”_ Lance broke off, suddenly aware that Allura was howling with laughter and Shiro had his face in both hands but was obviously giggling as well.  

Keith was grinning now, showing all of his teeth. Lance was suddenly aware that he was being tested, yet again. Judging by the look on Keith’s face, he must have passed with him, too.

“I’m still calling you mullet, mullet-boy,” Lance pouted, but it was quickly replaced with a smile in Shiro’s direction.

Rolling his eyes, Keith hefted Aurora up higher in his arms and signaled Allura that they were needed in another room. Allura waved, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she tried her best to suppress hiccupping giggles.

Shiro was smiling when Lance turned back to face him again.

“I think he likes me,” Lance asserted, giddy and full of unused adrenaline.

“I think so, too,” Shiro assured, pulling Lance into his arms for a quick kiss.

-

Lance stopped full force, just taking in…everything.

“This is…”

“It’s a lot…I know,” Shiro winced, rubbing the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

Living in the palace wasn’t like living on your own. Shiro didn’t have a comfortable used couch from Craig’s List, or a beat-up coffee table he found on the side of the road. Instead, he had ornate furniture, and bold wallpaper, and heavy draping curtains along full length walls that were all probably a hundred years old.

“It is definitely a lot…but I’m kind of into it,” Lance grinned, flopping down onto one of the couches and promptly braining himself on the carved back.

“Ah…maybe not,” he laughed, probing the tender back of his head uncomfortably.

“Hopeless,” Shiro sighed fondly as he came closer to check.

Nudging Lance’s hands out of the way, Shiro carded his own fingers through Lance’s hair, feeling for a non-existent bump. So focused on his task, it took a minute for Shiro to realize that Lance was essentially purring, catting into his touch.

“Like that?”

Lance hummed, pressing back into the touch, tilting his head this way and that to let Shiro know just where to scratch.

“I don’t know how you got so spoiled,” Shiro teased, even as he scratched gently behind Lance’s ear and mussed up his hair.  

“Just lucky, I guess,” Lance purred, rolling his neck so he could look Shiro in the eye.

It was hard to understand sometime, how Shiro had fallen for a photo. Lance was beautifully photogenic, but it was nothing to how he was in person. In person, Lance was ethereal. Shiro couldn’t have stopped himself from kissing him even if he wanted to, even if he tried for a thousand years. It was natural to lean down and kiss Lance, to take his bottom lip between his teeth and tug.

“What was that for?” Lance whispered, his lips brushing against Shiro’s as they continued to kiss.

“For being here, for being you,” Shiro murmured, dipping his tongue teasingly into his mouth.

Lance pulled back and twisted in his seat to grin at Shiro right side up, “Oh yeah, staying at a palace, sleeping in the same bed as a beautiful man, such a hardship. I was wondering when you were going to thank me.”

Shiro frowned, a solemn look taking over his face.

“Baby, didn’t I tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Lance sat up on his knees, eyes wide.  

“Baby, we can’t sleep in the same bed. It’s royal protocol,” Shiro intoned, shaking his head as Lance’s jaw dropped.

“You can’t be, you aren’t…” Lance stopped, narrowing his eyes.

The edges of Shiro’s mouth were starting to curl up, his nose wrinkling a little as he fought the smile wanting to burst forth.  

“You asshole!” Lance yelped, reaching up to bat at Shiro’s arm.

Shiro cackled, dodging Lance’s half-hearted swats.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Shiro gasped, laughing even harder as Lance nearly toppled the couch vaulting over it to continue his attack.

Lance squeaked, tripping over his own feet as soon as they were on the ground and right into Shiro’s open arms.

“Hello,” Shiro smiled down at him, steadying him easily.

His eyes were soft as Lance blinked up at him from his slumped position against his chest.

“Hi,” Lance hummed, tilting his head back for a kiss that Shiro gladly obliged.  

“Thank you for bringing me here, Shiro.”

“Of course.”

“And thank you for creepily stalking me through magazines and—” Shiro dumped him onto the ground,” –and getting Hunk to set us up!” Lance shouted from where he was trying to catch his breath on the floor at Shiro’s feet.

-

**_People_ Magazine**

Prince Takashi, affectionately known as Prince Shiro, was spotted recently in London with up and coming actor, Lance McClain. McClain, known for his romantic comedies and outspoken views on sexuality, looked smitten with the Prince at Piccadilly Circus.

Sources close to the Prince say that the two are taking it slow, but that’s not what it looks like to us! Prince Shiro was spotted canoodling with the Cuban-American actor, kissing McClain affectionately on the cheek and neck as they shopped.

Even though Buckingham Palace has been quiet on the relationship, we expect a press release any day now.

-

Lance leaned forward, kissing Shiro’s nose over and over, laughing as Shiro tried to grumpily push him away. They had been here for a few days now and Lance had grown accustomed to this, even more then in Japan. It was too perfect to have Shiro always at hand, to learn his habits every day. He was even growing fond of being woken up at 6am every morning as Shiro went down to the palace gym.

“Oh, what happened to morning person, Shiro?” Lance giggled, kissing his forehead and cheek and laughing as Shiro groaned as Lance took his revenge.

“Morning Shiro died last night. Your perfect little ass killed him,” Shiro huffed.

Lance froze, his heart beat suddenly erratic.

“Lance?” Shiro blinked his eyes open, grinning at the pretty flush across Lance’s cheeks.

“You—you can’t just _say_ stuff like that,” Lance whined, throwing himself forward to tuck his head in between Shiro’s shoulder and neck.

Smirking, Shiro reached around to grab at Lance’s ass, squeezing two handfuls just to feel him squirm. Shiro sighed, releasing the hold and gently smacking him on the ass.

“ _Fuck!”_

“Come on, up, up. Breakfast time,” Shiro kissed Lance’s bare shoulder before gently sliding him off to the side.

Lance grumbled as he rolled onto his back and watched Shiro stand. His back was bare, and the room was dim in the morning light, but Lance could still make out the red grooves he had raked into Shiro’s skin.

“Come on, baby, up and at ‘em,” Shiro tugged at Lance’s big toe affectionately.

“If you insist,” Lance sighed, tugging his foot out of Shiro’s hold.

He was smiling though as he picked a shirt out of his suitcase at the foot of the bed. It was instinct now, to take Shiro’s hand as they left their set of rooms at Buckingham Palace and went to join the others at breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is still sticking with me and my very erratic uploading schedule. Your comments and support mean so much!

 “What are you doing?” Lance asked, or well, tried to.

His voice was muffled in the pillow and blanket pulled tight over his head to block out the sun. Apparently, two weeks in a palace was long enough for Lance to return to normal morning habits. Meaning, Shiro now had to drag him out of bed and practically dump him in the shower if he wanted Lance up before noon.

“Waking you up.”

Half asleep, Lance barely processed what Shiro had said. His body was warm and pliant and went easily as Shiro guided him up onto his knees, his ass bare and exposed in the air. It felt good, even. The curve of his spine stretched and pulled satisfyingly, toes tingling a little as he settled into the pose and tried to go back to sleep.

The first press of Shiro’s tongue had him melting, unconsciously tilting his hips into the touch and whining just a bit. Almost against his will, Lance found himself coming increasingly closer to consciousness. He tried to thrust back, but Shiro’s hands were tight on his hips, keeping him still and at his mercy.

“What, _Shiro,”_ Lance sighed, deciding to go boneless just to force Shiro to hold his weight.

Shiro was merciless, dipping his tongue in every few licks, tugging on the rim with his teeth, running down to lick and suck at Lance’s balls until he was nearly sobbing into the sheets.

“Come on then, baby,” Shiro hummed and Lance was _gonegonegone._

When he came to, Shiro had rolled him onto his back and was gently rocking into the hollow of his hip.

“Is this okay?” Shiro gasped, his thrusts barely contained even as he tried to hold back.

Lance nodded, canting his hips a little in encouragement before stopping.

“What?” Shiro looked concerned, stopping as well and then trying to help as Lance pulled his legs up and over and turned on his side.

Reaching between his thighs, Lance rubbed along the skin.

“Here,” he beckoned, trying to get Shiro to understand without him having to say it.

Thankfully, Shiro was always a quick study and it was only moments later before his cock thrust between the tight channel of Lance’s thighs.

It didn’t take long after that, Shiro’s cock damp with pre and Lance’s thighs so soft and inviting. All he had to do was blink those baby blues up at him and whimper _please_ and Shiro spilled satisfyingly all over his skin.

It felt like ownership and a lot like love.

-

Somehow, miraculously, they found the will to move and clean up. Even more amazingly, Shiro found the energy to run, goosing Lance every couple of feet until he was giggling and running down the halls, trying to dodge Shiro’s attacks.

Shiro was still chasing him when they burst into the breakfast room. Hot on Lance’s heels, he grabbed him around the middle and hoisted him off his feet just to hear him squeal.

“Put me down, put me down!” Lance laughed, batting playfully at Shiro’s arms until he was placed back onto his feet.

“You know, mornings used to be a lot quieter around here,” Keith snorted.

Except, when Lance turned to look, he was hiding a smile in his mug of tea and casting Allura suspiciously pleased looks like he thought Lance couldn’t see.

Lance and Keith had developed an odd relationship over the past few weeks, one that mostly involved teasing banter and snarky remarks and pretending like they didn’t like each other even though they really did. Lance liked how Keith was with Shiro, how close they were. It was nice to see them hug and talk and know that Shiro had that and would always have that.

Keith, even though he would only admit it to Allura, liked Lance a lot. Specifically, he liked how happy Shiro was with Lance. Keith had never seen Shiro this happy, this in love. So, even though he teased and needled Lance every change he got, they both understood it was just their way of bonding.

“So, Lance,” Allura’s voice pulled Lance’s attention to where she was cutting up sausages on Aurora’s plate, effectively breaking him of his impulse to stick his tongue out at Keith and blow a raspberry.  

It was only mildly embarrassing when Lance looked up and saw Shiro, Allura, and Aurora, all staring at him like he had lost his mind. Shiro, the perfect gentleman that he was, only smirked a little bit as he pulled Lance’s chair out for him before taking his own seat at the table.

“I was wondering…” Allura trailed off, a sly smile on her lips as she stirred her tea.

“Allura,” Shiro warned, rolling his eyes at Lance a little just to make him snort.

Raising one hand placatingly, Allura sat her tea down with a delicate click. Lance thought she was reaching for the honey, but instead, her hand landed on an envelope. With a knowing look, she slid it across the table to nudge against Shiro’s hand.

“What?”

Lance was comforted at least to know that Shiro was just as baffled as he was. Slowly, Shiro picked up the heavy envelope and slipped the folded paper out to inspect it. The seal of Buckingham Palace was clear even from behind, the heavy gold embossed on the thick sheet.

Silence reigned as Shiro unfolded the paper and immediately flushed. Lance watched as Shiro’s eyes scanned the words quickly, a slow, wry smirk crossing his face even as embarrassment colored his cheeks.

“Always the meddlesome sister,” he sighed, but he didn’t seem too unhappy about it.

If anything, Lance would say he seemed pleased. Wordlessly, Shiro passed the letter to Lance to read.

**_An Update on the Relationship of His Royal Highness Prince Takashi Shirogane of Wales and Mr. Lance McClain_ **

_A statement from The Prince of Wales._

_His Royal Highness Prince Shiro of Wales and Mr. Lance McClain are in a serious relationship._

_His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales is delighted to announce the commitment of Prince Shiro to Mr. Lance McClain for the foreseeable future._

_His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales requests the utmost respect of the press and public. His Royal Highness and Mr. McClain became involved when His Royal Highness was last in New York City. Prince Shiro has informed Her Majesty The Queen and other close members of the family._

“Is it normal to announce a relationship like this?” Lance laughed, folding the paper back up and holding it in his lap.

He could feel how warm he was, the back of his neck sweaty and gross as he looked around the table.

“Not at all,” Shiro sighed, but his eyes were locked on Allura.

Lance noticed how _good_ he looked, one eyebrow raised in question, then shook himself because it really was not the time (even if it was true).

“No, it isn’t _technically_ something we _normally_ do but…” Allura shrugged and waved her hand, like it wasn’t a big deal.

Lance had a feeling it was a very big deal.

“Does it bother you?” Keith asked, drawing Lance’s attention again for the first time since the whole fiasco started.

Automatically, Lance shook his head, because _no,_ it didn’t bother him. Surprised him? Sure, absolutely. But bother him? No, it didn’t bother him at all that the world would now know that Shiro was off the market now and…and maybe forever.

Lance unthinkingly laid his hand over Shiro’s prosthetic and smirked.

“You wish,” Lance taunted, just to watch Keith splutter and Shiro sigh in resignation.

Lance liked to think it was the resignation of someone who knew they would have to put up with this for the rest of their lives and maybe wasn’t that unhappy about it after all.

-

It had become a sort of ritual for them at lunch, to pack up their food into a little wicker basket and spread out a blanket on the lawn and eat outside, if the weather was good.

Lance felt sun weary, every movement sluggish and comfortable as he rolled his head where it was pillowed on Shiro’s stomach. Occasionally, Shiro would run his hand distractedly through Lance’s hair, scratching behind his ear as he read a novel held high above his face to block the sun. It was perfect, they were perfect.

“Your phone’s ringing,” Shiro hummed, his voice muzzy with drowsiness and the heat of the sun.

 _That_ wasn’t perfect. It was actually the opposite of perfect.

Lance reached out blindly for his cellphone, patting the blanket aimlessly until his fingers made contact. It was his manager…again. Quickly declining the call, Lance shut off his phone and tossed it aside.

The moment Shiro cleared his throat, Lance knew there was no point hiding this.

“Wasn’t that important?” Shiro asked, his voice annoyingly awake and insistent now as he sat aside his book.

“No.”

“Lance,” Shiro sighed, sitting up so Lance was forced to as well.

Sitting on his knees, Lance shuffled around to face Shiro but his eyes were focused on the palace behind him.

“I know what you’re going to say,” Lance admitted, trailing his fingers along the somewhat course material of their picnic blanket.

“What am I going to say?” Shiro’s voice was too neutral to be anything but carefully controlled and cautious.

“You’re going to say I can’t ignore work and I need to call my manager and I need to be responsible and I need to go back to New York.”

Shiro reached out, two fingers tucking beneath Lance’s chin to turn his face to look at him.

“Was I right?”

“Right and wrong,” Shiro smiled, leaning forward to kiss Lance’s forehead soothingly.

“I would never tell you to go. I would keep you here with me forever if I could,” Shiro confessed, not even a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“But?”

Shiro nodded in agreement. There was a but.

“But, you can’t run away, either,” Shiro admonished gently, his fingers still holding Lance’s chin so he couldn’t look away.

Lance sighed and flopped onto his back. His head landed in the grass, cushioning his over dramatic fall just a little. From here, he could see a gathering of dark clouds far off in the distance. It would probably rain later, but, right now, the sky over the palace was a clear blue.

“I know.”

Shifting a little to make room, Lance lifted his head to pillow it on Shiro’s chest when he laid down beside him again.

“I hate that you’re making me a responsible adult,” Lance pouted, jabbing at Shiro’s ribs playfully.

“You were always responsible.”

“Unfortunately,” Lance agreed.

-

“Catch!” Keith called out before pelting Lance in the face with the newspaper.

Lance spluttered, fumbling the rolled-up paper and only barely saving it from falling into his oatmeal.

“I hate you so much,” Lance grossed as Keith just cackled and helped his daughter butter her toast.

“You’re so mean to Uncle Lance, daddy,” Aurora admonished, frowning up at her father who only grinned.

“I’m not mean, sweetheart, I’m just teasing.”

Aurora didn’t look entirely convinced, but Lance musy not have looked _too_ injured, because she let it go.

Meanwhile, Lance was having a minor heart attack as he gaped at the front page of the newspaper.

“ _This_ is the photo they used?” he screeched, looking around for Shiro only to remember he was still down at the gym with Allura.

“Bad photo?” Keith teased, sipping his tea.

“Um, try _inappropriate_ photo,” Lance whined, flipping the paper around for Keith to see the exact same half naked photo that Shiro had been looking at on the plane ride all those weeks ago.

It was only minorly satisfying to watch Keith actually choke and spray the table with tea.

“For fucks sake!”

“Exactly,” Lance nodded sagely, before turning the paper back around to scan the article.

Despite the photo selection, the article itself was pretty straightforward. It mostly just restated the press release and rehashed old rumors about them being together. Farther down, there was a pretty cute photo of the two of them holding hands and walking in the park.

Lance would clip that out later.

Shiro and Allura walked through the door not long after, both sweaty and bright eyed from exercise. Lance tilted his head back for a kiss that Shiro bestowed easily and unthinkingly, just as Allura did the same to Aurora and Keith on the other side of the table.

“Since you’re back, I’m going to work out.”

Keith jammed the rest of his toast back into this mouth and was out the door before Lance could even blink.

“What’s this?” Shiro asked, indicating the paper that Lance was still clutching in his hands.

Wordlessly, Lance passed the article over to Shiro. It was tremendously satisfying to watch the red color flush his cheeks.

“Ah…nice photo…”

“I thought you would like it,” Lance laughed, leaning into Shiro’s side when he finally sat down.

Even though he had already read it, he still looked over Shiro’s shoulder as he read, his head moving up and down as Shiro breathed.

“Aurora, let’s let Uncle Shiro and Uncle Lance finish their breakfast in peace, yeah? We can go bother daddy in the gym before our outing.”

Allura smiled and waved them both off as they started to protest, carrying her chattering daughter out the door and leaving them in privacy.

“I’m going to miss you,” Lance whispered, his head still pressed to Shiro’s shoulder so his jaw moved awkwardly against his sweaty skin.

Lance felt Shiro shift and press a kiss to the crown of his head. The newspaper was discarded on the table in favor of shifting closer.  

“I’m going to miss you, too,” Shiro confessed, lacing his fingers with Lance’s where it rested on his thigh.

“When’s your flight?”

Grimacing, Lance buried further into Shiro’s neck, ignoring the musky almost gross, but kind of good, smell from working out.

“Saturday.”

It was two days from today. Only two days left of this and Lance would be back in the real world, the world without Shiro. His manager had not been pleased. He wasn’t allowed to take another vacation without swearing on a Captain America first edition that he would come back on time.

“We’ll Skype,” Shiro soothed, rubbing their joined hands along his thigh just for something to do.

“Are we too codependent?” Lance asked, only half serious.

“Does it matter?” Shiro laughed, not really caught off guard.

He had probably thought about it before, too. Lance couldn’t be alone in thinking that a relationship only a few months old shouldn’t be this intense, and yet, here they were.

“No, it doesn’t matter.”

They sat like that a long time, until all the tea was cold and Shiro insisted he needed a shower. Lance sat on the toilet in the bathroom like some weird old married couple and they chatted while Shiro washed his hair and they both pretended like they weren’t acting on borrowed time.

-

Lance officially hated airports. He hated the stupid security line and the way you had to wait there forever, on your own, because they wouldn’t let your loved ones see you off anymore.

“This is you,” Shiro smiled, looking behind him at the roped off queue for British Airways customers.

They were both pretending like they were not currently surrounded by roughly a million guards and confused travelers. Lance had an allergy mask tucked under his chin that he planned to slip up over his face the moment he was alone. It likely wouldn’t help, but at least no one would be able to tell if he was crying or contagious.

 “I don’t want to go,” Lance sighed, tucking in as close to Shiro as he could with his luggage between their feet.

Lance knew he sounded childish, petulant even. It wasn’t Shiro’s fault he had to leave.

Shiro’s arms tightened around his waist, “I don’t want you to go.”

It was the first time Shiro had said it out loud, even though they had both known it all along. Lance suspected it had something to do with not wanting to be selfish, or some other stupidly perfect noble sentiment that Shiro was capable of.

Shiro ducked down, his lips right up against Lance’s ear and whispered, “I love you.”

Lance started to cry, great big hiccupping sobs directly into Shiro’s shoulder as they clung to one another in a sea of strangers and gawkers.

“I love you, too,” Lance’s voice was garbled as he mouthed at the fabric of Shiro’s shirt as he spoke.

There was no force on earth that could have made Lance let go. Except, Shiro was pulling back, his own face suspiciously wet and an apologetic smile on his lips. Lance almost thought he was going to say _you need to go._ But true to his word, all he said was, “You’ll miss your plane.”

Lance bit his lip and willed himself to pull away.

“Skype me?”

“As soon as you land,” Shiro vowed, patting the pocket of his pants were his phone was as if in proof.

Lance tried very hard not to look back over his shoulder as he moved through security.

He failed miserably. But, Shiro was still there every time.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance was grumpy. What was worse, Lance was grumpy and he _knew it._ He knew it made absolutely no sense to scowl at the production assistant when she brought him a regular earl grey instead of _lavender_ earl grey. He knew he was snapping at his agent and ignoring all his texts and in general, acting like a big baby throwing a temper tantrum.

He had been back for a week and he already missed Shiro like a limb. (Something he had accidentally blurted out last night over skype to Lance’s horror and Shiro’s extreme amusement). And he was taking it out on everyone around him and he knew it.

Currently, Lance was standing at his open apartment door, pouting at the plate of homemade croissants Hunk was trying to thrust into his hands.

“What?” Lance snapped then immediately winced when Hunk simply raised his eyebrow, slow as you like.

“Sorry, I just…sorry,” Lance sighed, stepping aside to let Hunk into his apartment with a penitent look.

“That’s better,” Hunk huffed, shoving the plate so violently into Lance’s hands he either had to catch it or make a mess.

Lance closed the front door and followed Hunk into the living room where he was already settled on the couch. Hunk gestured for him to take the chair and Lance had to bite back a retort about how this was _his_ house.

Once Lance was settled in the chair, Hunk looked pointedly at the plate balanced on Lance’s knees.

“Eat,” He commanded, and stared hard until Lance picked up one of the buttery treats and took a bite.

It wasn’t like eating anything Hunk made was a hardship, but Lance resented how good it tasted. It was difficult to maintain a bad mood when all he could taste was flaky pastry and that fancy organic butter Hunk always bought from Whole Foods.

Hunk waited until Lance had eaten an entire croissant and picked up a second before he spoke again.

“Now, explain what on Earth has been going on with you recently,” Hunk was frowning at him, a rare enough sight that Lance actually felt chastised and the worst of it had barely begun.

“It’s nothing…” Lance mumbled, shoveling the entirety of the second croissant into his mouth as a distraction.

Hunk snorted, “Try again.”

But honestly…what was Lance supposed to say? That he was miserable because he hadn’t seen Shiro in a week? Or that he was being hounded by more press then usual? That a tabloid had recently published a photo of Shiro with some model out on a “date” and Lance had nearly knocked a rack of magazines over at the store in a fury?

No…Lance wasn’t going to say any of that because he wasn’t _like_ that. Lance didn’t get upset over things like this. He had seen and acted in enough Hallmark movies in his life to know that getting upset about those things was a mistake. The press was probably just following him around for his new movie and the “date” was probably a business meeting and…and the model was some cousin who did lingerie shoots or something.

Lance angrily shoved another croissant into his mouth, chewing so hard his teeth clacked together and he winced.

Sighing, Hunk reached over and snatched a croissant away from Lance’s destruction.

“Lance, come on. Are you and Shiro not talking? Are you fighting?”

“No! No…that isn’t it just…” Lance sighed and ran his hand through his hair angrily, staring down at the remaining croissant in his lap and realizing he had probably just peppered crumbs through his hair.  

There were so many things Lance could have said in that moment. He could have burst out angrily and ranted and raved about how unfair everything was, but when he spoke, his voice was soft and vulnerable and cracking under the strain.

“I miss him.”

Hunk heaved another sigh, before scooting over on the couch to pat the now empty cushion.

“Come on, come sit with me,” Hunk smiled, still patting the cushion until Lance stood and slumped down into the curve of his side.

“It’s okay to miss him, you know.”

Lance hummed, noncommittal as he plucked at a fraying string on his couch.

“I’m actually kind of glad you’re this upset,” Hunk confessed, laughing as Lance squawked in outrage and tried to pull away but Hunk tugged him back.

“I just mean…I’m glad that you like each other so much. I’m glad I was right that you guys would be perfect for each other.”

Placated, Lance settled back down, resting his head on Hunk’s shoulder and looking off at the black screen of his TV.

“I wonder…” but Lance didn’t voice the thought.

Partially, because he knew he was wrong, but also partially because he worried he was right.

-

Hunk ended up spending the night, kicking Lance in the small of his back and in general, hogging the covers all night. It was the best Lance had slept since leaving Shiro a week ago.

There was something to be said about friends, even if they snored.

It also helped that Hunk was there when Lance stepped out of his door the next morning only to be bombarded with paparazzi. It wasn’t entirely unusual, but the numbers had grown even since yesterday and the noise was deafening as people shouted at him.

_Lance_

_Lance look over here_

_Lance, please._

Moving through the crowd, Lance strode towards the town car waiting at the curb for them, Hunk at his side.

_Lance, what do you think of Shiro’s new girlfriend?_

Lance blinked, stopping so suddenly Hunk moved a couple feet ahead of him before realizing he had left him behind.

_How does it feel to be replaced so quickly?_

They were closing in now, sensing weakness as Lance floundered.

_Can we get a statement? What do you thin—_

“Get the fuck away,” Hunk snarled, a knight in shining armor shoving the reporter roughly back from Lance.

A hand closed around Lance’s arm, pulling him through the hurricane of cameras and eyes until he was safely ensconced in the haven of the car and it’s blacked out privacy windows.  

Vaguely, Lance registered Hunk giving the driver the address to the studio before settling back into his seat.

“Shay can pick me up there.”

Lance nodded, not really paying attention. His phone was buzzing in his bag and he could see the screen from his seat. Shiro was smiling up at him, probably calling to check in during a late lunch or just to say hello in between meetings.

Lance let it ring out. He just needed a minute. Just a minute, then he would call Shiro back.

-

One minute turned into a day, then the night, Lance missing their skype date and Shiro’s call and text good night. Before Lance knew it, it had been a week and he had barely looked at his phone at all. Every day it was worse, paparazzi showing up at his house, his job, his favorite café, all asking about Shiro’s new girlfriend and if Lance wanted to make a comment.

He didn’t want to make a comment. He didn’t want to hear Shiro’s name or answer the phone because if he did…if he looked at any of the dozens of texts he would have to see it, would have to face reality.

Shiro could say all he wanted that it was the 21st century and no one cared who a prince dated anymore. But Lance knew it wasn’t true.

He stopped turning his phone on all together after that and forced his agent to work around it.

-

It was two weeks later when Lance woke up to someone pounding at his door. He had been having a hard time sleeping recently, so he was groggy and only half aware as he stumbled to look out of the peep hole. He had expected to see some guy with a camera, so it took him a minute to process Shiro _glaring_ at the door.

“ _Lance,”_ Shiro called, his hand coming up to punch at the door again.

Lance was frozen though. He had thought…foolishly…that if he didn’t let Shiro speak, he couldn’t break up with him. But…but here he was, furious and ready to break down Lance’s door anyway.

With fumbling fingers, Lance undid the latch and pulled the door open just as Shiro’s fist raised again.

Shiro paused, eyes wide and so so angry. Shiro had never looked at Lance like that, had never even been really annoyed with Lance. So to have this look directed at him…

Wordlessly, Lance stepped aside, gesturing for Shiro to come in. He seemed so much bigger here, inflated by anger and filling Lance’s apartment with his presence.

“Why?”

It didn’t sound like a word, more of a snarl, an outburst of anger and pain and frustration and Lance couldn’t have stopped the tears even if he wanted to.

“ _Why,_ Lance?” Shiro was pleading with him, the anger already bleeding out of his eyes as he started to reach for him only to pull away.

Lance knew he deserved that, the rejection, but it hurt all the same.

He started to shrug, but Shiro deserved better than that, even if he was here to break up with him. So Lance stumbled through it all, his eyes fixed on a space just beyond Shiro’s left ear. He hiccupped his way through the explanation of the paparazzi, of the things they had shouted, revealed to him, spoke to the things he had worried and dreaded and already knew.

“You were always too good for me, Shiro,” Lance smiled, a watery painful thing as he finally made eye contact with Shiro again.

“And…and I just thought if I didn’t answer…we could be in limbo forever,” Lance breathed out, heavy and choking on his own tears.

Shiro looked stunned, frozen in time as he watched Lance wipe the tears from his own cheeks with the palms of his hands. The memory came unbidden, Shiro hovering over him, wiping Lance’s tears in a bed in Japan, asking him to come to England with him and feeling breathlessly in love.

It had only been a few months ago but it felt like a lifetime.

Shiro groaned and dropped his face into his own hands, sudden enough to startle Lance into stillness.

“I’m mad at you,” Shiro began, and Lance’s heart sank.

“I’m so _so_ mad at you,” Shiro told his hands before finally looking up at Lance, a surprising wry quirk to his lips.

“Do you know why I’m mad?”

Lance started to answer, but Shiro waved him off before he could speak.

“No, I don’t think you do.”

Pausing to lick his lips, Shiro took a couple steps closer to Lance, hands still resolutely at his sides like he wanted to touch…just not yet.

“I’m mad at you because I _love_ you,” Shiro snarled, the anger from earlier rekindling and flashing in his eyes.

“Oh,” Lance squeaked, biting his lip as Shiro continued to speak.

“I’m mad that the man I love saw a doctored photo and decided, _on his own,_ what was best for _me_ and who was good enough for _me._ Lance, I am a grown man. I _know_ what’s best for me. I don’t need you to tell me.”

Shiro was scolding him, and Lance could feel a strange mix of dread and desire forming at the pit of his stomach and base of his spine.

“And the best thing for me,” Shiro whispered, shuffling even closer to tuck a strand of unruly curl behind Lance’s ear, “is a silly American actor who doesn’t know how perfect he is and actually thinks I could possibly date or be with anyone but him.”

“The best thing for me, is to spend the rest of my life making sure he knows how much I love him and how perfect he is for me,” Shiro hummed, cupping Lance’s jaw in his palm.

“Even when I’m so angry I can barely see straight,” Shiro laughed and Lance could tell he meant it.

Shiro was still furious, would likely continue to be furious for a while, and Lance knew he deserved it. He wanted to tell Shiro this probably would not be the last time Lance fucked up like this, but he had a feeling Shiro knew anyway.

They stood in Lance’s living room for several minutes, Shiro just stroking his hair and coaxing him into his arms. Eventually, Lance let Shiro guide him to the couch and into Shiro’s lap. Lance pressed his face tight to Shiro’s neck, pressing his lips to the skin there so his words vibrated between them.

“I’m so sorry,” Lance mumbled, pressing even closer as Shiro’s arms tightened around his back.

“You should be,” Shiro scolded again, but the kiss he pressed to Lance’s temple softened the words just a bit.

Lance didn’t want to know how much trouble they were in. He didn’t want to know what Shiro had dropped to come here on such short notice. He didn’t want to know what Keith or Allura were likely saying about him right this minute.

He tried to focus on the positives.

Shiro could have dumped him. He could have written Lance off as too much trouble and Lance would have understood. Instead, he had dropped everything to track him down and maybe, just maybe, Lance was starting to believe that Shiro really did love him like he said he did, like the movies, like forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter gets pretty spicy!

It was the next morning before Lance found the courage to ask Shiro the question that had been bothering him. He was standing in Lance’s kitchen in a pair of too tight briefs he had fished out of Lance’s drawer and a cup of coffee cradled in both hands when Lance walked in.

Lance shuffled cautiously into the room, gauging Shiro’s reaction. He had slept curled tight around Lance’s back, a hand possessively splayed across his chest to hold him still. But even then, Lance could feel the edge between them, Shiro’s frustration and anger from the past few weeks not so easily dissipated as Lance may have hoped.

Despite that, Shiro smiled at him anyway, leaning forward to beckon Lance closer for a kiss.

“Good morning, baby,” Shiro hummed, kissing him again and tasting of the hazelnut coffee Lance kept by the coffee maker.

Lance cautiously smiled back, his hands resting on Shiro’s bare chest, thumb absently brushing along the edge of a light hickey he had left the night before. There had been a frantic edge to the way they had moved together last night. Shiro had pinned him down and kissed him so deeply Lance could barely breath, only allowed heady little gasps that made his head spin whenever he could get them.

There was a moment where Lance had been sure Shiro would pull him apart in his hands, his grip tight enough that Lance had bruises on his hips and thighs in the shapes of Shiro’s fingers. But then, just as quickly as it had all started, it ended, Shiro gentling the kisses and pulling back for longer and longer until they were both still hard but breathing normally again.

“Sorry, I…sorry…can we just…can I hold you?” Shiro looked embarrassed, abashed as he glanced down between them where they were both so clearly needy and wanting but Lance got it…or at least he thought he did.

There were still too many negative feelings swimming between them right now. Anything they did now would be…it wouldn’t be them. It wouldn’t be out of love or affection or even need. It would just be anger and resentment, all things Shiro would prefer never to associate with Lance like this.

Lance had kissed him again, propping himself up on his elbows to reach Shiro halfway.

“Hold me, please?” Lance pleaded, like he needed it just as much as Shiro, and he did.

Shiro had held him tight to his chest, every place they could touch plastered together like they would melt into each other if they could. Lance had woken up sweaty and overheated and more rested then he had felt in a long time.

And now they were here, Lance fidgeting with his coffee mug and the cream and sugar just to avoid looking Shiro in the eye as he asked.

 “So…how in trouble am I?”

Lance winced at how small and uncertain he sounded but looked up, surprised when Shiro only snorted.

“Not hardly,” Shiro laughed a little more, placing his mug down on the counter to give Lance his full attention.

“Allura is more pissed at me than anything,” Shiro confided, smiling as Lance’s jaw dropped in confusion.

“ _You?_ But why?” Lance stammered, his embarrassment lost in the overwhelming confusion he felt now.

Instead of answering right away, Shiro moved closer, pulling Lance into the circle of his arms to kiss the crown of his head.

“My sister absolutely adores you. You charmed the pants off of her during your visit and I’m pretty sure she loves you more than me now,” Shiro laughed and shushed Lance when he tried to protest.

“She practically yelled at me last week, saying I should have prepared you better, and she’s right. At least some of this is my fault.”

“It isn’t!”

“It is. I assumed you would be used to the press. I should have realized this would have been different,” Shiro sighed, running his hands soothingly up and down Lance’s back before cupping the side of his neck.

“But, I’m not so generous as to say it isn’t mostly your fault because it is,” Shiro teased, but Lance knew it was true.

Lance was realizing with the cold embarrassment of reality that he had really fucked up. He had let his own insecurities run wild and listened to that voice in his head when he should have just called Shiro.

It was so hard sometimes, to make the rational decision, when he got like that, too far into his own head. And, in a weird way, the way Shiro was being so sweet about it actually made it worse. It felt undeserved.

Lance sighed, reaching up to tilt Shiro’s head down so he could look him in the eye, “I can make it up to you?”

Shiro laughed, turning his head to kiss Lance’s palm.

“Oh, could you?” he grinned, still amused, thinking Lance was joking no doubt.

“What are you going to do, huh? Make me dinner? Give me a kiss?” Shiro darted forward and stole a kiss anyway.

“Let me spank you?”

Lance gasped, letting Shiro nudge his head back to kiss at his neck.

“Suck you off?” Lance suggested, a low heat already simmering in his stomach at the idea.

With a snarl, Shiro bit him, harsh enough to bruise.

There was honestly something wrong with him. He was getting off on Shiro punishing him, on the idea of being humiliated and on his knees for Shiro.

“Are you sure…is this okay?”

The memory of last night was still fresh in his mind, but Shiro seemed determined now. He had one big hand hiking up under Lance’s thigh, squeezing him tight as he pulled him in close.

“You want to make it up to me, baby? Need to be punished?” Shiro huffed, sucking another mark into Lance’s skin.

“Please, yes. Need to, Shiro,” Lance gasped, mindless and needy and ready to give Shiro just about anything.

Shiro stopped though, pulling back with a curious look on his face.

“Really? Do you really want to?” Shiro looked concerned even, but Lance nodded again, emphatic this time.

He _did_ need this. It was weird and twisted, but he knew deep down he needed it. When Shiro pulled back further and dropped his thigh, Lance tried to sink to his knees easily and automatically but Shiro caught him.

When Lance looked up at him, confused, Shiro only smiled and shook his head.

“Not yet,” he whispered, pulling Lance back up to standing by his elbow.

Shiro gently guided Lance into the bedroom. He released him when they made it into the room. Shiro took a seat on the bed and smiled up at Lance. He pat his knee invitingly.

“Come on,” Shiro hummed, still smiling so sweetly at Lance, like he wasn’t telling him to bend over and put his ass on display.

Despite his enthusiasm from moments ago, Lance felt himself flush as he slowly started to sink to his knees at Shiro’s side. He stopped when Shiro pulled him up short once again.

“Take off your clothes,” Shiro murmured, his voice suddenly low and sultry, devoid of the playfulness from earlier.

Lance swallowed hard, the heat of arousal making him languid and slow as he stepped out his briefs. Shiro smiled approvingly, but there was an edge to it now, something Lance had only seen once or twice in their relationship.

Normally, Shiro was so sweet with him, caring, tender, and everything Lance desired. But, every now and then, another side would show. A shark like smile would bloom across Shiro’s face, transforming him into someone else.

Lance felt his cock twitch against his thigh, exposed for Shiro to see.

“ _Now,_ bend over.”

Without another word, Lance fell to his knees. He half expected Shiro to stop him again, but when he looked up, Shiro only watched him expectantly, waiting for Lance to drape himself across his lap. It was a little awkward of a maneuver, but Shiro helped him, a guiding hand on his back and under his stomach until Lance was comfortably splayed across Shiro’s thighs with almost no leverage to move on his own.

The air conditioning felt cool on his exposed skin, a contrast to the heat of Shiro’s thighs across his stomach and chest. It drew Lance’s focus so much, he almost missed the way Shiro tensed before his flesh hand came swinging down to land on the swell of Lance’s ass.

Startled, Lance couldn’t contain the choked gasp that flew from his mouth. Shiro paused, rubbing his hand in soothing circles across the band of heat blooming on Lance’s skin.

“Okay?” Shiro asked, his voice sounding a little softer, a little more familiar now.

It soothed Lance, that reminder that it was still Shiro. He never doubted it, always _knew_ he could call a halt at any second and Shiro would kiss him and smile and make him hot cocoa. This wasn’t about earning Shiro’s forgiveness. He already had that.

It wasn’t even about soothing Shiro’s frustration, that would come with time.

This was just something Lance needed: a way to get out of his head. Shiro was doing something _for_ him. Something they both enjoyed, obviously. But Lance was grateful that Shiro had suggested it and was even more grateful for the reminder that it was Shiro he was bent over for.

Headspaces were delicate things sometimes, but Shiro always had him and Lance _knew_ that.

“I’m good. Keep going,” Lance whispered, hanging his head a little and bracing his hands, one hand on the bed, the other wrapped around Shiro’s ankle.

Shiro didn’t warn him this time either, but Lance felt him tense and knew it was coming. There was no way to prepare, so he slumped his weight, accepting the stinging blows as they came.

He didn’t know when he started crying, just that by the time the blows had stopped he was bawling, getting snot all over Shiro’s thigh as his cock leaked against Shiro’s hip on the other side.

He was well and truly a mess.

When Shiro moved to help him sit up, he felt woozy and a little light headed. Lance grasped at Shiro’s prosthetic, hard enough to hurt his own hands as he steadied himself. He went easily when Shiro grabbed his chin and forced Lance to look him in the eye.

“Are you okay to keep going?”

None of the shark like intensity was left, just Shiro, open and sweet and ready to jump whenever Lance said how high.

“Please,” Lance gasped, his voice wrecked from crying.

There was no doubt in his mind that he looked like a complete and total wreck, but Shiro kissed him anyway, tasting salt and tears as he deepened the kiss.

Shiro pulled away, a tender smile transforming his face as he guided Lance back to his knees, this time between Shiro’s splayed legs.

Right away, Lance noticed how hard Shiro was. His briefs were soaked, tented at the front as Shiro’s cock strained against them.

“Is this where I suck you off?” Lance tried to quip, but his voice was still rusty and it sounded more hungry and serious then he meant.

“If you want,” Shiro agreed, but he was already sliding his briefs down, exposing his cock to Lance’s gaze.

Lance was already nodding as he leaned forward, bracing his hands at the cut of Shiro’s hips.

“I want.”

Shiro’s cock was soaked, the head damp and drooling as Lance moved to taste. He licked experimentally, moaning at the salty musk on his tongue. He whined as Shiro’s hand cupped the back of his head, guiding Lance forward to take more of Shiro’s cock into his mouth.

Over the rush of blood in Lance’s ears he could hear Shiro praising him, telling him how well he was doing, calling him a good boy as Lance bobbed his head and sucked. Shiro’s hand was a constant pressure at the back of his head, grounding him as spit dribbled down his chin.

“Touch yourself,” Shiro ordered, still guiding Lance’s head back and forth, forcing him to take a little more into his throat each time.

Shiro grit his teeth as Lance obliged and immediately moaned around his cock. He held Lance’s head still, fucking his mouth a little rougher then intended, but Lance continued to moan, wet little gasps escaping whenever they could.

Later, Shiro would be embarrassed by the way he had held Lance’s head and come down his throat. But in that moment, it had just felt so good, the way Lance frantically swallowed around him, his arm jostling his whole body as he stroked himself off and came across the carpet at Shiro’s feet.

Shiro eased up, his hand slipping down to Lance’s throat, stroking his heaving shoulders as he fought to catch his breath.

“You did so well, so good for me,” Shiro praised, gently helping him up and into Shiro’s lap.

With some effort, he shuffled them back a little on the bed before laying back, taking Lance along with him.

They stayed like that for several long moments, Shiro holding Lance’s hip with his prosthetic, his flesh hand rubbing soothing lines across Lance’s sweaty back.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asked, kissing delicately at Lance’s bony shoulder.

“Better, I think…I feel better,” Lance rasped, his voice faded and weak from the rough treatment.

Shiro kissed him again, leaving a trail of delicate presses of his lips wherever he could reach without jostling Lance too much.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Lance smiled, shaking his head against Shiro’s where he was nestled in the crook of his neck.

“No, not more then I wanted.”

Shiro nuzzled a little closer, content to take Lance at his word.

“You _could_ carry me to the kitchen for some cocoa though,” Lance conceded, a sly smirk in his voice that had Shiro laughing hard enough to shake the bed.

“How about I clean us up first, and then cocoa?”

Lance kissed his throat before humming happily, “Agreed.”

-

_Us Weekly - @usweekly_

_Exclusive: HRH Prince Takashi Shirogane spotted in NYC with actor beau, Lance McClain. Rumors spread about a breakup between HRH and McClain last week, but it looks like they were unfounded to us!_

-

“We really have to stop making out in public places,” Lance laughed, even as he tilted his head back so Shiro could continue to kiss his throat.

“Agreed,” Shiro hummed distractedly, biting lightly at Lance’s exposed collarbones.

Really, Lance should have known better. It wasn’t like Shiro made it a secret how weak he was to Lance, especially Lance in flowy crop top tanks and cute little denim shorts. If Shiro didn’t know any better, he would have accused his boyfriend of scheming.

“You’re going to get a reputation as a party prince,” Lance teased.

He pulled back to smile up at Shiro, laughter in his eyes as he hopped onto his tip toes a little for a kiss.

“Ah yes, Party Prince Shiro. He kisses his adorable boyfriend in Greenwich village and then takes him out for sushi! A complete animal!” Shiro snorted, but he was grinning just as much as Lance.

In reality, Shiro considered himself pretty tame. He knew plenty of other royals who did way more than he ever did. If the worst anyone could say about him was that he was a little handsy with his boyfriend, well…Allura would get a kick out of it, and he could certainly live with it.

He was about to dive back in when Lance laughed and ducked out from under his arm where he had originally pinned Lance to the outside wall of said sushi place.

“I think we’ve killed enough time before our reservation. Come buy me a handroll and pretend I’m not making a mess as I try to eat it.”

Shiro snorted but followed Lance obediently out of the little alleyway and back onto the street. He really did look cute, one hand skimming the bottom of his shorts as he bounced in his sneakers. Lance was tall and leggy, the shorts accentuating that in a way that was both so sexy and heart poundingly endearing. If he were honest, Lance could have demanded the moon then, and Shiro would have tried his best to get it for him.

Yeah, if the worst they could say about him was that he was absolutely in love with Lance, he could absolutely live with that.

-

It had been almost two weeks, but the day was here.

Shiro had pushed his flight back as far as he could. Had even been in the process of pushing it again when Allura’s name had lit up his phone.

“You have to come back now, Shiro,” Allura sighed, and to her credit, she did sound like she regretted it, and he loved her for it.

Allura had given him as much space as she reasonably could. But she was right and Shiro knew it. Just like he had told Lance, he couldn’t skip out on his job forever, either. And, as odd as it sounded to so many people, being a royal _was_ his job. Just like any other government employee, he was expected to work, to do the job the tax payers paid him to do, and, unfortunately, worshipping at Lance’s feet, was not an approved government activity.

When Shiro hung up, Lance was there, standing in one of Shiro’s sleep shirts, big enough to hang off one shoulder. Lance smiled at him, but even from several feet away, Shiro could tell he was on the verge of crying.

“Time to go?” Lance asked, his voice thick with tears.

Shiro nodded, arms opening automatically as Lance ran forward and collided hard with his chest.

He wasn’t making any noise, but Shiro could feel the fine tremors through his back as Lance sobbed against him. Shiro held him tighter, trying to calm each wave of sobs with sheer force until Lance finally settled into stillness.

“We have to figure something else out, this isn’t going to work,” Shiro mused.

“Wha—” Lance tried to jerk away but Shiro held him tight.

“I can’t keep leaving you like this. I need you with me,” Shiro continued, a little desperate.

It was a selfish thing to say, really. Lance had his job, and Shiro would never want to take that away from him. But Shiro _needed_ him. They were stuck in a limbo with no foreseeable way of getting out. All he knew was that there was no future without Lance for him, no world where they didn’t _find_ a way.

Lance fisted the back of Shiro’s shirt, clutching him just as tightly as Shiro held him.

 “I love you,” Shiro hummed, pressing his lips to the shell of Lance’s ear, “I love you I love you, I love you.”

-

_People - @people_

_HRH Prince Takashi Shirogane and Lance McClain have a tearful goodbye at LaGuardia Airport, sources report. McClain looked stylish in a floral jacket and black jeans as he kissed his royal boyfriend goodbye._

_-_

Lance snorted as he checked the notification on his phone. Hunk had texted him a link to the _People_ tweet. There really was no privacy in this world anymore.

There was a photo attached to the tweet, one of them holding onto each other so tightly, Lance remember how he had barely been able to breath.

He saved it to his phone and hopped into the cab to head back to his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that I have an end chapter set! The end is in sight! I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)

Lance winced as he picked up the magazine from the little grocery store stand. He had his hood up and an allergy mask over his mouth and some sunglasses hooked in his collar in the world’s worst attempt at being inconspicuous.

Hunk had already told him, on multiple occasions, that dressing like an undercover kpop star was probably the _best_ way to stand out. Not that Lance ever listened.

Thankfully, he was a little too focused in on the glossy pages in his hand to notice the stares or whispers starting up around him.

At the very least, it was a cute photo of him. They had taken a photo of him sitting in a plain button up and jeans, one ankle crossed over his knee, and he was smiling. It was definitely a step up from the candid the same magazine had printed last week of him walking out of the gym, curly hair plastered to his forehead and looking like a swamp creature.

Shiro had called it cute.

Lance had hung up on him.

But despite the decent exterior, he knew what the inside contained, and he was dreading it.

_An uncharacteristically flustered Lance McClain sat down with us at one of his favorite cafes. The normally boisterous and confident actor seemed a little off as the meeting progressed. The reason became quickly obvious to us and we were unendingly charmed._

Lance groaned and slammed the magazine against his forehead, the pages fluttering loudly in his ears and drawing even more curious looks.

_Interviewer: I just wanted to start off by saying how cute that photo was. It had me in tears!_

_McClain: Photo?_

_Interviewer: Yeah, the one of you and Prince Shiro at the airport._

_McClain: Oh…yeah…_

_McClain visibly blushed here. We were positively swooning!_

_Interviewer: I’ve done the long-distance thing before, so I know it’s hard._

_McClain: Yeah it’s…it’s not easy but..Shiro is…_

_McClain trailed off, looking out the window and seeming to lose his train of thought. I don’t think we were reading too much into it to say he looked a little dreamy at the mention of his royal boyfriend._

_Interviewer: You two seem really happy though! What’s it like dating a royal?_

_McClain: Work, so much work._

_McClain laughed and then seemed to realize what he had said._

_McClain: In a good way! It’s…relationships take effort._

_Interviewer: Was that a Shadowhunters reference?_

_McClain: [laughing] Yes, sorry. We are completely hooked on it right now._

_Don’t think we missed that “we” either, folks. But, it was obvious we weren’t going to get much out of McClain about his boyfriend. Loose lips sink ships, am I right?_

Lance quickly scanned the rest of the interview transcript, but the rest was about his upcoming projects and if he had any plans. He had avoided answering that one, too. But thankfully, it had come off just like most actors, deflecting about secret projects.

In a way, he guessed he was working on a secret project. Or maybe…not so secret, if Twitter was any judge.

Lance started to put the magazine back but realized he had crinkled it in his hands. Looking quickly around, he slipped it behind the other, tidier magazines, and scurried out the door.

Back safely ensconced in the press of New York commuters, Lance pulled out of his phone to text Shiro a warning, only to see Keith’s photo lighting up the screen. Startled, Lance quickly answered the phone a little out of breath.

“So, I figured you would be better at interviews…” Keith drawled, sounding bored even as Lance pictured that infuriating smirk of his.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance sniffed.

He attempted to play it off but already knew from Keith’s bark of laughter that resistance was futile.

“ _An uncharacteristically flustered Lance McClain sat—”_

“Okay! Okay!” Lance wailed, cutting Keith off only to hear him laugh even more in the background.

Lance hoped he choked on his spit…only a little…

“Has…Shiro…”

“Has Shiro seen it?” Keith snorted, incredulous.

“Shiro had it delivered the moment it was out, reading it over the breakfast table, mooning over how _cute you were,”_ Keith did that last bit in a faux high-pitched voice that sounded more like his daughter then Shiro.

“…he didn’t…” Lance protested weakly.

“Actually, you’re right. He didn’t. But he did go and buy it that day, and he’s definitely read it cover to cover by now.”

Lance wanted to sit down in the middle of the sidewalk and bury his face in his hands. He could feel heat radiating off his skin and his upper lip was starting to sweat behind the mask.

“But you should be used to this! Aren’t you famous or something?” Keith teased, unable to help himself.

It was one thing to hear Shiro wax poetic about Lance when anyone would let him, but it was a completely different beast to be able to tease Lance and remember he was human.

“This isn’t even remotely the same!” Lance squawked, narrowly dodging being run over by a cab as he crossed the street.

Keith listened as Lance yelled after the car, waiting for him to return his attention back to the conversation at hand

“So, when are you coming back to England?” Keith demanded, surprising Lance enough that he floundered and nearly tripped over the curb.

Keith waited, uncharacteristically patient, as Lance collected himself.

Lance was better, after the incident and Shiro’s surprise visit, but he still missed him like crazy. There were still times, late at night after they had hung up over Skype, that Lance still questioned himself. But he knew…he knew Shiro at least, didn’t worry about that, and it was a lifeline, when Lance could remind himself.

It didn’t stop him from wanting to be back in Shiro’s arms every second of the day.

“Soon. I’m coming…I’ll be back soon.”

Lance almost wondered why that sounded more like he was returning home then leaving to visit, but he already knew that, too.  

When they hung up not long after, Keith sounded annoyingly smug, like he had orchestrated the whole thing.

-

“Happy almost one year!” Lance yelled, popping a noise maker at the camera right as Shiro accepted the call on screen.

The startled look on Shiro’s face was quickly replaced by a bark of laughter as Shiro leaned closer to the camera.

“Happy almost one year, baby,” Shiro grinned.

He propped his chin in his hand and watched, helplessly fond, as Lance settled back down in his chair.

“How’s the packing coming?” Shiro asked, smothering another laugh as Lance, unsuccessfully, tried to pick streamers and confetti out of his curly post-shower hair.

“It’s coming!”

Lance was bouncing a little in his chair, gushing as he spoke. He knew he was a little all over the place right now, but he just couldn’t _help_ it. He was going to see Shiro tomorrow!

“Will you pick me up at the airport?” Lance asked, looking down at his phone to check his confirmation information.

When Shiro didn’t respond right away, Lance looked up in concern. Shiro was giving him a flat, deeply unimpressed look.

“No, Lance. I’m not going to pick you up. I’m just going to let my beautiful boyfriend who flew all the way to England for our anniversary to just find his own way home,” Shiro deadpanned.

He raised one perfectly bushy eyebrow into a skeptical arch (a fair imitation of Allura) as Lance rolled his eyes.

“Alright, Mr. Smartypants. I was just checking,” Lance stuck his tongue out, officially breaking Shiro’s act as he grinned.

“I’m going to see you tomorrow,” Shiro hummed like he couldn’t believe it.

“You’ll have me all to yourself,” Lance agreed, smirking a little at the way Shiro’s expression started to turn predatory.

“All mine, huh?”

Lance licked his lips, “Yup, all yours.”

Shiro opened his mouth, likely about to say something filthy that would have Lance on his knees if they had actually been in the same city, let alone continent, but Lance beat him to it.

“You know…I was thinking of retiring.”

Surprised, Shiro blinked. That was not exactly where he had thought this conversation was going. It wasn’t even in the same ballpark.

“What?” Shiro asked in alarm as he processed what Lance had said.

Lance held his hands up, placating as Shiro’s face creased into a frown.

“I just meant…if…if I had the right incentive. I was thinking…I might quiet acting. Depending on…some things,” Lance hedged, his long fingers playing with the edge of his computer, nearly out of Shiro’s sight except for the occasional flash of skin.

Shiro wondered if Lance could really be saying what he thought he was saying. He wondered if Lance…if Lance could possibly be giving him every single one of his guilty day dreams right here. Because Shiro had thought about it… _boy_ had he thought about it.

Countless hours had been lost to Shiro fantasizing about Lance moving to England, living in the castle, _marrying_ Shiro. He had wondered what Lance would be like, greeting the public, doing community service together…waking up together every single day.

Shiro cleared his throat, waiting until Lance had made eye contact again. It was a little off, the camera and screens filtering everything, reminding Shiro once again how much they were being deprived.

“You know, you could stay longer then the week we had planned…” Shiro trailed off, swallowing hard to pull back the other offer he so desperately wanted to make.

“For how long?” Lance asked but it was clear he knew the answer already.

“As long as you want.”

_As long as you’ll let me have you._

-

The press at the airport looked more like a mob then any sort of organized group. Lance was already dreading trying to push his way through the terminal. He was jetlagged, loopy, and uncharacteristically grumpy, making him completely unwilling to entertain the media circus.

It was almost a relief when a series of important looking men and women, dressed in suits, seemed to manifest around him.

“Mr. McClain, His Royal Highness is waiting for you at baggage claim,” a woman spoke close to his ear, just loud enough for him to hear and maintain the illusion of privacy like any well trained bodyguard.

Or so Shiro had led him to believe.

“Well…lead on,” Lance gestured awkwardly forward.

It must have been the right thing to do because then he was being ushered through the hoards of reporters and flashing cameras with little interaction but the occasional shout.

_Lance, tell us about your next project!_

_Mr. McClain!_

_Mr. McClain, what is Prince Shiro like in bed?_

Lance stopped, stunned and more then a little amused as he turned to the petite reporter on his left. The kid couldn’t be much older then 18, and he looked sheepish as if he hadn’t actually expected Lance to stop and peer at him from between the crush of guards.

“What is Shiro like in bed?” Lance laughed deliriously, watching as the young reporter’s face turned scarlet.

The other paps near him had all started to chuckle as well and Lance could feel one of the guards trying to gently coax him along.

“I…uuuh…,” the kid stammered, looking around for support and only receiving smirks from those around him.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Lance whispered conspiratorially as he moved closer.

“You know what they say in those tabloids about him? That he’s really…you know?” Lance winked, playing it up a little as the guy looked like he was slowly combusting from the inside out.

The kid nodded slowly, enraptured by the idea that he was about to learn something about someone Lance suspected was a celebrity crush.

“It’s all lies.”

The young reporter frowned, his face so disappointed Lance had to bite back the sleep deprived giggle as he whispered, “He’s better.”

Lance walked off, leaving the crowd in uproar, the look of pure delight on the kid’s face sending Lance into an absolute fit.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” one of the guards sighed with more than just a hint of disapproval in his tone.

Shrugging, Lance decided to ignore him. He had better things to worry about, like how he was swaying on his feet or Shiro beaming at him only a few meters away.

“How was your flight?” Shiro laughed, hauling Lance into the circle of his arms so he pressed tight against his chest.

“Long, way too long,” Lance nuzzled into the curve of Shiro’s neck and shoulder.

He was tired, and it was instinctual to move closer to Shiro’s inviting smell and body heat.  

Was it really only a year ago that Lance had worried about things like this and how the media would react? He wondered what had changed. Maybe it was all the positive press. The people seemed to love their prince in love. Maybe it was Shiro, whose own attempts at keeping his hands to himself were largely unsuccessful. Maybe he had trained Lance, and Lance had unknowingly, possibly even willingly, let himself be trained.

Maybe he was just so in love, he could no longer bring himself to care.

“Did you miss me?” Lance slurred as the exhaustion really and truly started to catch up with him.

“More then you can even know,” Shiro agreed readily, taking more of Lance’s weight so he could guide him out the door and to the waiting car.

“We spend a lot of time in airports,” Lance observed somewhat inanely.

“We do.”

Shiro must have nodded because Lance felt his body jostle a little before he was manhandled into the backseat of the town car.

“I’m really not that tired,” Lance defended to no one.

He pouted when Shiro laughed, or well, tried to pout as he snuggled up against the arm rest after Shiro closed the door. Lance whined a little as he felt Shiro grab him a few seconds later and pull him close so he could pillow his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“To the restaurant?” the driver asked doubtfully.

“No, to the palace. I think dinner will have to wait.”

Shiro smiled fondly down at Lance, who was already snoring peacefully against his side.

It still astounded him how quickly and easily Lance could fall asleep anywhere. He always claimed he needed his headphones, but Shiro had witnessed more then once a dozing Lance at the most inconvenient places.

He stayed asleep the entire ride home, drooling a little onto Shiro’s shoulder around halfway there.

Shiro thought, briefly, about waking him up when they finally pulled into the yard, but discarded the idea quickly. Instead, he gently maneuvered Lance off his shoulder and pulled him to the edge of the seat after he stood so Shiro could carefully pick him up and carry him.

“Princess style?” Keith laughed, although he kept his voice quiet so as not to wake Lance.

“Well, he is a future royal,” Shiro defended jokingly.

Keith only smirked when the joke fell flat, “Maybe he’ll keep the press off my back then.”

Shiro hiked Lance a little higher in his arms and walked around his brother-in-law. He knew it was Keith’s way of giving his approval and Shiro was grateful for it. Keith was his brother in everything but blood, and his approval meant the world to Shiro.

A maid was just leaving Shiro’s room when he turned the corner down the hall. He grinned sheepishly at her and nodded silently to the door. Blushing, she smiled back, her eyes tracking down to a still unconscious Lance as she held the door open for them.

“Thanks,” Shiro mouthed before turning back to the bed.

When Shiro moved to lay Lance on the bed, he pulled back only to find two hazy blue eyes peering up at him.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty,” Shiro cooed.

He brushed Lance’s hair back from his forehead fondly and grinned as Lance so predictably catted into the touch.

“Hey,” Lance croaked.

He paused to clear his throat before trying again, “What time is it?”

“About 7, we can get dinner if you’re feeling up to it,” Shiro offered.

He reached a hand out to help Lance sat up when he started to struggle a little.

“With Aurora?” Lance asked, looking around as if he was only just realizing he was in the palace again.

Shiro blinked, surprised by the request, but beyond pleased.

“We can.”

The feeling that spread throughout Shiro was warm and intangible. The idea that Lance would actively _want_ to see his niece…it solidified an already nearly concrete plan in his mind.

As they made their way to dinner, Shiro paused to pull out his phone to shoot a text to the royal jeweler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, keep an eye on that chapter cap because it may...get a little longer by a chapter or 2 hahaha

The next morning, Shiro woke to an empty bed. The curtains were still closed, but he could see from the dim light it was pretty late in the morning and Lance’s side of the bed was cold.

Frowning, Shiro rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. The bathroom door was open and dark, and there was an empty plate with crumbs at the little breakfast table in the corner of the room. This wasn’t exactly how he had predicted the morning going. He had expected Lance to be impossible to wake from jetlag, to maybe tease him a little, bring him around nice and slow with his tongue…

Shiro grimaced as he glanced down and saw the sheets tented over his lap. He had become familiar with this, thoughts of Lance and a cold bed. It was no wonder things were even worse with the smell of Lance all around him and soaking the sheets even after just one night.

The lotion he smoothed all over his skin at night was pungent and filled the space with a heady scent marker of where he had been. Shiro flopped back onto the bed, reaching blindly for Lance’s pillow to tuck under his cheek before slipping his hand beneath the sheets.

A brief thought of getting his prosthetic so he could better hold the fabric to his nose flashed through his thoughts before quickly being discarded. He couldn’t wait, not with that scent right there already, not with the memory of Lance just last night on his mind.

Sleep deprived Lance, giddy and easily malleable under Shiro as he stretched and whispered for him, begged in that soft little voice he sometimes used.

Shiro had tried to get him to sleep instead, but Lance had turned those doe eyes on him and it wasn’t like Shiro had a good track record of denying him anything. Especially not that.

As a compromise Shiro had picked his legs up, crossing the ankles and throwing them both over his good shoulder. The space between Lance’s thighs was hot and damp with sweat when he pressed his cock between them and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Lance had shivered beneath him, Shiro’s cock running along his and jostling him up the bed as his thrusts picked up speed.

Gripping his dick hard, Shiro closed his eyes and remembered the way Lance had whimpered and moaned, how he had braced his hands up against the headboard to keep still, stretching out the line of his body.

The heat under the blanket was making Shiro sweat, his hand moving easily along his cock as he leaked and beads of sweat trailed down his wrist and arm.

Shiro remembered the way Lance had finally opened his eyes, the blue hazy with exhaustion and lust and the way his lips had formed a soundless _please_ as he came between them. Gasping, Shiro’s back arched, his mind playing the image of Lance losing it over and over as he spilled into his fist and against his own stomach.

Slumping back against the bed, Shiro could just faintly hear voices over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

“Aurora, go ask your dad if we can play outside,” Lance called from somewhere down the hall.

His words were quickly followed by the heavy stomp of feet as the little girl darted past their suite towards her parents’.

Shiro waited, throwing the sheet off to feel the cool air against his skin. He was starting to stand to go clean up in the bathroom when the door opened a crack and one of Lance’s blue eyes peered through the opening.

Lance spotted him sitting on the side of the bed and grinned, quickly assessing the situation. Biting his lip, Lance slowly and teasingly shook his head before closing the door again. Shiro was confused until he heard the sound of Aurora’s rapid footsteps coming back down the hall.

“Is Uncle Shiro awake?” Aurora yelped, now right outside the door.

“Nope, he’s being a sleepy head. Let’s go outside and we can tell the butler to have him meet us in the garden when he wakes up,” Lance assured, his voice already fading as they walked away.

Groaning, Shiro dropped his face into his hands, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He was sure he had never been this happy in his entire life.

-

When Shiro finally got cleaned up and dressed, he did finally wander out to the garden, deciding to skip breakfast even though his stomach grumbled at the idea. Lance and Aurora were still out there, playing some kind of fantasy game with Keith that involved jumping over a series of sticks while singing.

Allura were lounging nearby in a pair of shorts, watching the antics from behind her sunglasses as her husband did a very off-key rendition of the national anthem while hoping on one foot to indulge his daughter.

“Sleep well?” Aurora teased when she spotted her brother making his way over.

She shielded her eyes to look up at him from her chair and grinned. Shiro only rolled his eyes and took the seat beside her without response.

It was Lance’s turn to sing, some garbled form _of Row Row Row Your Boat_ serenading Shiro as he got comfortable, Aurora cheering him on from the sidelines. When he finished Shiro watched as Lance turned around and swept Aurora into his arms, tickling her so she shrieked as he and Keith laughed.

Shiro felt helpless with happiness as he watched. Lance with Aurora really was a good look. Unbidden, Shiro thought of him with a baby nestled in his arms, of other kids darting around their feet nearly tripping them as they played.

“Have you picked out the jewels yet?” Allura asked, her tone nonchalant as they watched the two men in their lives and Aurora

Shiro hummed, not willing to concede that she had guessed his thoughts so easily. He sometimes liked to pretend that he wasn’t _that_ much of an open book, even if they both knew it wasn’t true.  

“I was thinking a three-stone setting,” Allura mused, looking at her own wedding ring critically.

“Meddling,” Shiro sighed, but smiled indulgently at his sister.

“If you’re planning on using some of Mom’s you’ll need to…”

“I already called,” Shiro admitted, his eyes focused on Lance even when Allura leaned forward to try to catch his eye.

“Did you decide on a three stone—”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Shiro sang just to frustrate her.

Lance had spotted him and was waving him over earnestly. The sun was in his eyes so he was squinting a little, premature laugh lines forming at his temples. When he got closer, Shiro could pick out a few faint freckles popping up across the bridge of Lance’s nose when he kissed him.

“Good morning,” Lance kissed him again when he tried to pull back, one hand in Shiro’s hair at the back of his neck to keep him close.

“Good morning, baby.”

He might have said more but Aurora was at his side, tugging at his shirt to take him over to her game.

“You can’t deny a princess,” Lance laughed as he relinquished him to her mercy.

“Or a prince,” Shiro agreed.

-

Shiro had the entire evening planned out for their anniversary, down to the last second.

He should have known nothing would go according to plan.

“You really didn’t budget time for this?” Lance laughed, his words choking off into a high whine as Shiro hiked his leg higher up around his waist.

“I know, I’m an idiot,” Shiro agreed.

He knew there was a reason they didn’t have time for this, but Lance’s shirt collar had slipped, and the thin skin of his neck was _right there._ Shiro bit before he could even think, his teeth pressing hard enough to bruise, egged on by Lance’s moans.

“Maybe we should just have our anniversary in bed.”

Shiro stopped, suddenly dropping Lance’s leg and stepping away from him so fast Lance actually gasped in surprise.

“Shiro?” Lance looked concerned as he reached for him.

Shiro could see where his neck was damp with his saliva and his palm itched to reach out and drag Lance back to him. 

“No, nope, we can’t do that. We have to go to the restaurant,” Shiro insisted, tucking his hands into his pockets to avoid the temptation of touching Lance.

“Oookay…” Lance nodded slowly.

He reached up to fix the collar of his shirt before looking down at his pants with a snort.

“How obvious is this?”

Shiro swallowed hard as Lance gestured to the fairly obvious tent in Lance’s slacks.

“Are you wearing underwear?” Shiro asked faintly because, really, it was just too much.

Lance licked his lips and looked up at him from beneath his lashes.

“Define underwear.”

There was a long moment where Shiro just stared at him, every single one of his plans catching fire and going up in smoke because there was no place on this earth where Lance could say something like that and Shiro would just let it go.

“I hope you know you’re ruining my plans,” Shiro chastised as he stooped to pick Lance up and carry him back to their bed.

“I’m not even doing anything!” Lance protested through a laugh.

Shiro tossed him onto the bed just to hear him squeal. Lance looked debauched already, his limbs splayed out, suit jacket rumbled beneath him.

“Show me,” Shiro demanded.

Lance continued to lay there, unmoving, with a smirk on his lips. Crossing his arms, Shiro only raised an eyebrow.

“Show me.”

Slowly, Lance reached down to undo the button on his slacks. He wiggled, pushing the fitted material down his hips to reveal exactly what Shiro had expected.

The front of the silk blue panties was already nearly soaked through. The head of Lance’s cock was trapped by the elastic, the fabric barely containing his dick inside.

“Like I said, I’m not even doing anything,” Lance hummed, slipping the panties down so his cock slipped free.

Shiro dove for the bed, practically growling as he forced Lance’s hands away from his cock and above his head.

“If you’re going to ruin my plans, at least be a good boy and keep those there.”

Shiro squeezed Lance’s wrists hard before letting go. At the very least, if his plans _had_ to be ruined, this wasn’t a bad way to do it.

-

The clock on their bedside table said it was nearly midnight when Lance blinked his eyes open. Shiro was propped up over him on his elbow, his prosthetic likely over on the table where he usually left it for the night.

Lance reached up sleepily, running his hand through Shiro’s fringe. He grinned when Shiro turned to kiss his palm.

“Sorry I ruined your plans,” Lance rasped.

Shiro shook his head slowly, leaning into Lance’s palm where it cupped his cheek.

“It’s okay, the best part still happened.”

Confused, Lance furrowed his brow as Shiro rolled onto his back and reached for something on the nightstand behind him. Lance almost didn’t understand what was happening when Shiro turned and placed the velvet box on his chest.

“What?”

Shiro smiled, nodding his head at the box, wanting Lance to open it.

With fumbling fingers, Lance picked the box up from his chest. The velvet was soft to touch and Lance had a bizarre impulse to rub it against his cheek. Instead, he carefully opened the lid, revealing the ring inside.

Lance stared, one finger slowly reaching out to touch the blue sapphire at the center of the three stones on the ring.

“This is an engagement ring,” Lance whispered, finally looking up at Shiro who was still hovering over him.

“It is,” Shiro agreed.

He was smiling as Lance turned wide eyed back to the box cradled in his palm.

“I had a whole plan tonight. I was supposed to take you out to dinner. We were going to go for a walk in the park and I was going to propose under the same tree my parents got engaged under,” Shiro confessed.

Lance could picture it in his mind, Shiro bending down, holding open the box and he felt tears start to prick the corner of his eyes.

“Lance, I can get out of this bed and get down on one knee if you want. I might need to put some pants on first but—”

“No, no, this is good,” Lance laughed, the tears really coming now as he turned to look at Shiro again.

Shiro leaned forward and kissed Lance’s cheek, tasting salt on his lips. When he pulled back, he was crying a little too, moved by Lance’s own tears.

“Will you marry me?”

It was simple, possibly too simple for someone as perfect and deserving as Lance. But, it was all Shiro had, the honesty of his love for him.

“Yes, of course,” Lance sobbed.

Shiro laughed when Lance nearly threw himself forward, the ring clutched in one hand as he toppled Shiro onto his back.

“Can I put the ring on?” Shiro finally asked, a little breathless as Lance pressed kiss after kiss to every point of Shiro’s face he could reach.

“Yes! Please!”

Sitting up, Lance straddled Shiro’s hips and offered his hand and the box back to him. Shiro carefully pulled the ring from the box and took Lance’s hand in his.

“You know, the stones were from my mother’s collection,” Shiro confided as he slipped the ring onto Lance’s finger.

Lance held his hand up, transfixed by the sapphire and the two diamonds. Even in the low light of evening they glittered as he tilted his hand.

“I love it. I love _you,”_ Lance sighed.

Leaning forward, Lance stretched out on top of Shiro’s chest so their noses brushed together.

“I love you, too,” Shiro breathed, kissing Lance over and over like there wasn’t enough time in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter cap did increase...blame the wedding! haha

Shiro rolled over again, bracketing Lance beneath him just to be able to look down and see him grin. They had already spent the rest of the evening and much of the morning in bed, just kissing, breathing each other in, enjoying feeling so close. Shiro constantly found himself drifting off into thought, tracing the curve of Lance’s nose and the cupid’s bow of his mouth with his eyes or fingers or lips until Lance would break him from it with a kiss to his fingertips or a laugh.

There just didn’t seem to be enough time between now and when he would have to share him again and, for once in his life, Shiro was feeling greedy. For once in his life, Shiro was allowing himself to want something just for himself.

Lance was, gratifyingly, equally hopeless. He couldn’t seem to stop spending long moments staring into Shiro’s eyes, then looking at his ring then laughing like he couldn’t help it even if he tried.

“I don’t want to leave,” Lance sighed, raising his hands above his head and stretching as much as the  cage of Shiro’s body would allow.

In reply, Shiro dropped his weight, pressing Lance into the bed and trapping his arms above his head.

“You don’t have to leave. You’re stuck with me now,” Shiro rubbed their noses together affectionately before pretending to bite Lance on the cheek.

“I meant the bed, dummy,” Lance giggled, tilting his chin up for a proper kiss that Shiro quickly obliged.  

“You don’t have to leave that either,” Shiro murmured nonsensically against Lance’s lips.

Lance, impossibly, still tasted like his chapstick, the feint rose taste somehow lingering in the corner of his mouth. The mouth that pouted and pulled away from Shiro with a grimace when he tried to deepen the kiss.

“You need to brush your teeth,” Lance complained, pushing Shiro’s face a little away from his.

Shiro blinked, mouth open as he stared down at Lance.

“Your mouth tastes really bad!” Lance defended, but Shiro could hear the laughter he was trying to choke back.

“My mouth tastes _bad_? I thought you loved me!” Shiro gasped, sitting up just to throw his arms up in mock outrage as they both struggled to keep their faces straight.

“Shiro,” Lance whined, reaching out to pet at his cheek only to be rebuffed.

Very solemnly, Shiro climbed off of Lance and off the bed.

“No, Lance. Romance is dead.”

The gravity of his voice was only _slightly_ mitigated by the fact that he was naked, and the corner of his mouth was turned up in a smirk.

“I hate you,” Lance groaned to Shiro’s retreating back, specifically his ass, as he walked into the bathroom.

It was a very nice ass. Lance mourned a little when Shiro turned and the ass disappeared out of sight, but it wasn’t like an eyeful of Shiro’s cock was unwanted either.

“Are you coming?”

Lance shook himself, wrenching his eyes away from where Shiro’s cock was starting to fill between his legs.

“I better be,” Lance smirked as he scrambled out of bed and after Shiro into the shower.

-

Lance slumped against the cool tile wall, his chin dipped down to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. The combination of the heat from the water and the force of the orgasm had him woozy and lightheaded.

“Good?”

Lance slowly blinked open his eyes to see Shiro still on his knees. He was grinning up at him boyishly, the shower water flattening his hair to his forehead and making him look young and carefree. Lance smiled back, helpless as he pushed Shiro’s fringe from his eyes.

“I’m so good,” Lance slurred, making Shiro laugh as he stood.

“Let me help you out, baby,” Shiro grinned as he pulled Lance to his chest to support him as he stepped out of the stall.

Grabbing a towel, Shiro started to rub Lance down, running the towel across his chest and gently between his legs.

“Go lay down a little. Cool off,” Shiro looked wolfish as he guided Lance out of the bathroom.

Steam billowed out into their room when the bathroom door opened. Coltishly, Lance stumbled to the bed and plopped down onto the sheets. Lance could still hear Shiro finishing up, the sound of water soothing through the still opened door.

Just for a minute, Lance closed his eyes and really thought about how this, _this,_ was going to be his life, for the _rest_ of his life. He felt like any minute he could combust, the happiness growing inside of him almost too big to contain.

-

When Shiro finally emerged from the bathroom, Lance was, unfortunately, dressed. His hair was still a little damp, the edges curling at the end and making him look a few years younger then he was.

“I have a question, but I don’t know how to ask it,” Lance started, biting his lip in indecision.

Shiro folded his arms, smiling encouragingly but letting Lance think it through.

“I don’t want to tell anyone…yet. I really like…I like that we’re,” Lance laughed a little, like he knew he was being silly.

“It kind of reminds me of when we first started dating and no one knew. We could do anything…it was…”

“It was just us,” Shiro finished, understanding clear in his voice.

Moving to sit beside Lance, Shiro took Lance’s hand in his reassuringly, “I like when it’s just us, too.”

Lance smiled, relieved that he hadn’t upset Shiro. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Fingering the ring, Shiro spoke slowly, “You can take it off if you—”

“No! I don’t want to _take it off,”_ Lance gasped, wrenching his hand from Shiro’s and clutching it to his chest like he feared Shiro would lunge for the ring.

With a snort, Shiro reached out again cautiously. He raised his prosthetic in exaggeration to show he meant no harm. Taking Lance’s hand in his, Shiro brought it to his lips and kissed the space just below the ring.

“Then, lets just be us,” Shiro breathed against Lance’s skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

With careful movements, Shiro turned the ring upside down, the sapphire and diamond disappearing and pressing comfortingly against the skin of Lance’s palm. When he looked up, Lance was staring at him, jaw slack.

“What?”

“I just…I just love you so much,” Lance said it like it still surprised him, like he couldn’t believe he could love anyone as much as he loved Shiro.

“I love you, too.”

Shiro leaned close and kissed him, snickering when Lance automatically opened his mouth beneath his.

“Guess my mouth doesn’t taste bad anymore,” Shiro teased.

Lance whined, but Shiro kissed him harder, cutting off any protest as he pushed Lance back into the nest of tangled sheets.

-

Lance was already developing a habit of playing with his ring. He never thought a compulsion could develop so quickly, but it certainly felt like one as he absently open and closed his fist, feeling the points of the stones cut into his palm.

He was so focused on the feel, imagining the protruding sapphire as it pressed against the fleshy part of his hand, he missed Shiro coming up behind him.

“You’ll give us away if you keep that up,” Shiro whispered, his breath hot against the thin skin of Lance’s ear, making him shiver.

“Sorry, I’m just…” Lance shrugged.

He didn’t know how to articulate what he was…he just… _was._

“Incandescently happy?” Shiro suggested, a wry twist to his mouth.

“I knew we shouldn’t have watched Pride and Prejudice the other day,” Lance groaned, dropping his head to the wood of the reading table he was occupying in one of the many palace studies.

Shiro cupped the back of Lance’s neck, the coolness of his prosthetic felt wonderful on Lance’s overheated skin.

“Don’t worry, I like that you’re so happy. I would be worried if you weren’t,” Shiro hummed.

He pressed a little harder against Lance’s neck, leaning down to kiss the back of his head.

“Did you just smell my hair?”

Laughing self-consciously, Shiro pulled back, “Only a little!”

Lance sat up, fully ready to tease, when he caught sight of Allura standing in the entrance to the study room.

“Allura!”

Lance jumped up, embarrassed for some reason that she had caught them.

“Please, go back to how you were,” She smiled at them fondly.

There had been a time, a long time, where Allura had worried about Shiro. She only ever wanted her brother to be happy, in whatever form that took. For a while, she had feared Shiro would deny himself of everything, happiness at the top of his list.

It felt good to see him so helplessly in love and to see that love so obviously returned. It gave her hope for the future. Even if it meant she had to watch such hopelessly sappy displays as this.

“Lance, I was actually wondering if you would walk with me? Keith is busy with an engagement and Shiro is the worst person to walk with,” She teased, wiggling her fingers at Shiro who only shrugged.

“Shiro always has to stop and look at everything, I know,” Lance laughed, gathering his things.

“I like to look at beautiful things,” Shiro defended, his eyes trained on Lance as he spoke.

“Alright, alright! You’re both hopelessly in love, but now I get to have some Lance time!”

Allura marched in between them, taking Lance’s things from his hands and depositing them into Shiro’s arms. Lance was still laughing when Allura snatched up his hand and pulled him away from Shiro.

“Who can resist Lancey Lance?”

Shiro groaned, rolling his eyes as he waved them both out the door. In all honesty, he loved that Allura wanted to spend time with Lance. He had always known they would adore Lance, but it was gratifying to see it in truth.

Lance and Allura were both still giggling when they made it outside.

It was hot in England, the sun beating down on them as they walked towards the gardens, Allura swinging their joined hands between them. Lance was wondering if Allura would let him pick a few of her flowers for Shiro. The gardenias were blooming and Lance had some half-baked plan to braid a flower crown.

“So, tell me the story!”

Lance stopped, confusion creasing his brow as he pulled Allura to a halt at his side. Allura was watching him expectantly, tugging on his hand to get him walking again even before he spoke.  

“What…story?”

Rolling her eyes, Allura lifted their joined hands, waving it a little so Lance’s eye caught on the silver band still visible on his finger.

Lance opened his mouth, ready to make something up, but he could tell from her raised eyebrow, Allura was not buying whatever he was selling. He laughed instead, running his free hand over his blush warm cheeks, his other still held captive in Allura’s hand.

“Last night…he asked me in…,” Lance blushed crimson, suddenly interested in the blooms behind Allura’s shoulder as he euphemistically waved his hand.

“He asked you in bed?” Allura’s draw dropped, her shock evident enough to make Lance look her in the eye again.

“Yes?”

“Oh that, _idiot!_ I _told_ him to make it romantic. Why does nobody _listen_ to me in this family?” Allura ranted, pulling Lance hurriedly down the garden path as she gestured wildly.

“It was—” Lance started, but Allura wasn’t listening, going full steam ahead.

“He’s lucky you said yes!” she seemingly scolded an invisible Shiro at the end of the path.

“Allura!” Lance laughed, digging his heels in so she was forced to stop next to him.

She was a little red in the face when she turned to look at him. Lance was unerringly reminded of Aurora with the way her hair was falling out of the bun, the little curious tilt of her head. He wondered what mannerisms their kids would pick up, would they scrunch their nose like Lance, or ruffle their hair like Shiro?

It was far in the future, but Lance was, for once in his life, sure of the path he was on and where it would take him.

“Allura, I promise…it was romantic. And there was,” Lance blew out a breath, “absolutely no chance of me saying no.”

Allura’s eyes widened a little, but she looked pleased as she finally released his hand, a little sweaty from their jaunt.

“No…I suppose there wasn’t a chance of that, was there?”

Lance shook his head, beaming at her. In this moment, Allura wasn’t the queen. She was the sister of the man Lance loved most in the world and the look of joy and approval she gave him meant everything to him. Much more then the approval of a monarch ever could.

They stayed out in the garden a little longer, their skin warming under the sun. But it wasn’t long before Allura started to guide him back to the palace.

“I imagine Shiro will be missing you by now,” Allura hummed as they climbed the steps back into the foyer.

As if by summons, Shiro was already there in the hall, leaning against one of the pillars.

“Oh, only a little.”

“Only a little he says,” Lance mocked, skipping over to Shiro’s side and throwing himself into his arms.

“Or a lot,” Shiro agreed, kissing Lance soundly enough that neither noticed when Allura slipped down the hallway, giving them their privacy.

-

_From USA Today_

_Buckingham Palace announced this afternoon the impending marriage of HRH Takashi Shirogane and American actor Lance McClain. This news comes a month after the official engagement, the couple having taken a few weeks for privacy._

_For fans of the Royal Family or McClain, this is old news. HRH and the young actor have been dating for over a year and have a penchant for PDA. But, for American audiences unfamiliar with romantic comedies, you may be wondering who Lance McClain is and how he stole the heart of the most eligible bachelor around._

_The couple reportedly met at a party of a mutual friend. Sources say Prince Shiro was immediately taken with the Cuban American actor and they quickly became serious. Although McClain has a history as a heartbreaker, those close to the couple say breaking hearts is far from his mind._

_“They’re completely in love. I’ve never seen a couple this happy or this infatuated with each other,” said one source close to the duo._

_Royal watchers are already speculating on which designer the fashion forward future royal will select for his wedding suit. It may be a little early for guessing color palettes, but we can say, it will likely be bold and unique._

_Stay tuned, as we continue to cover all the upcoming wedding details as well as an expose on McClain next month._

_-_

Lance was spreading jam on his toast when Keith plopped down in the chair opposite him one morning. Shiro and Allura had taken Aurora with them on an official engagement, leaving the two men alone in the palace for the first time in a long time. In fact, it was the first time they had been alone since the announcement, now that Lance thought of it.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Keith said bluntly, eyeing Lance from over his cup of tea.

“That’s…ominous.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith took a long slurp from his cup before sitting it back on the saucer. He reached for one of the scones on the table between them before continuing.

“I just wanted to…make sure you knew what to expect. You know,” Keith waved his hand vaguely at the room, “marrying into this family.”

Lance felt both his eyebrows climb up into his hairline, surprised by the sudden topic.

“Okay,” Lance nodded, drawing out the word as he watched Keith ladled dollops of cream on his scone.

“It’s just…it’s hard, you know?” Keith bit his lip.

He looked, frustrated, like he didn’t know how to say what he meant. But Lance was becoming more adept at reading Keith, so he forced himself to remain silent.  

“I know you’re a big famous actor and used to the cameras but…it’s a different _kind_ of attention. And…and I don’t want you…if it’s too much…just _say_ something. Tell Shiro don’t…” Keith halted, working the words around in his mouth.

“Don’t push Shiro away,” he finished, a little lamely.

Lance blinked, understanding and warmth filling his stomach. In that moment he really looked at Keith, possibly for the first time. Here was a man who had never had any aspirations to be royal or famous. Likely, he would have happily never set foot in the palace or in front of a camera if not for Allura. He had simply fallen in love with a girl, who would one day be queen, and he was doing his best to protect the little family he had carved out in the strange world he found himself in.

“You’re a really good friend, Keith,” Lance smiled, earnest even as Keith blushed and spluttered in response.

“Really, I’m glad Shiro has you.”

“Yeah, well…just don’t bottle things up. It would be weird if you suddenly shut up,” Keith snapped, but he was grinning, too.

They ate in relative silence after that, Lance commenting on this or that in the paper and Keith grunting or rolling his eyes. It was easily one of Lance’s favorite breakfasts at the palace so far. Shiro seemed pleased when he walked in later to find them bickering over a deck of cards and how best to play poker.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the wedding and the epilogue!!

_E!News - @enews_

_#RoyalWedding Breaking News: Actor Lance McClain has announced that he will be retiring. The former star of Voltron says he will focus on being a husband and a member of the royal family._

_-_

_Sarah @royalwatcherz_

_Replying to @enews_

_Can’t believe the royal family is actually allowing this. The former King would be rolling in his grave if he could see this playboy marrying into his family._

_-_

_Meghan4Pres @voltronfanzines_

_Replying to @royalwatcherz and @enews_

_Wow, can someone say bitter? Because this girl is…YIKES_

_-_

_Sarah @royalwatcherz_

_Replying to @voltronfanzines and @enews_

_I’m not bitter. I just don’t think some American slut is royal family material_

_-_

_Kitkat @whatsausername_

_Replying to @voltronfanzines, @enews, and @royalwatcherz_

_But she ain’t bitter…:eyes:_

-

Lance had officially deleted his private social media accounts that morning. The entire family was convinced it was for the best, and Lance was inclined to agree. It was gratifying to see his fans sticking up for him, sure. But it was just as frequently depressing to see them having to do it in the first place.

The increasing discourse was one of the main reasons why Lance had agreed to the suggestion so readily when it was presented by the Royal PR team.

“Are you sure this is fine?” Shiro had hedged, even though they both knew he also thought it was a good idea.

Lance had just smiled from where he was sitting at the breakfast table. Instead of answering right away, he tilted his head up for a kiss that Shiro gladly gave.

“It’s fine, baby. Really.”

And so, Lance waved goodbye to his twitter, Instagram, and snapchat, with little to no fan fair. Later that morning, as he studied the outfits laid out on his and Shiro’s bed for their first appearance after the engagement announcement, he couldn’t seem to find it in him to mind that much.

Lance grinned as he felt Shiro’s hands slide around his shoulders and down to wrap around his waist from behind.

“I like that suit,” Shiro murmured into his ear, kissing the delicate shell just to tease.

“You would, you bought it for me,” Lance laughed.  

He reached out to finger the blue velvet material, higher quality then anything even he had ever bought. He needed to get dressed, to run over his talking points, to drink a cup of tea (Shiro was rubbing off on him there) and find his courage. But it felt good to lean back into Shiro’s hold for a second, let him take his weight and cradle him a bit. Shiro was always so good at making him feel safe and confident.

“What are you wearing?” Lance finally asked, pulling back just far enough to turn in Shiro’s arms.

Giving Lance a quick kiss, Shiro let him go to walk to their closet. He pulled out a dove grey suit and a blue tie that matched Lance’s own jacket.

“What do you think?” Shiro channeled Vanna White, waving his free arm elaborately at the garment.

Lance rolled his eyes but picked his own suit up by the hanger to hold it up next to Shiro’s.

“I think we’ll look like a couple.”

“That is the general idea,” Shiro laughed, leaning forward to kiss Lance’s forehead before leaving to change.

-

Lance straightened the lapels of the deep navy suit one more time, fidgeting as Shiro spoke with some of the guards about security. Keith and Allura were in the room, Allura occupying Aurora on her lap as they waited for the time.

“Relax, you’ll be fine,” Keith assured, patting Lance awkwardly on the arm.

“Easy for you to say, you’ve already done this before,” Lance groaned.

He could already picture all of the ways this could go wrong, chief among them, tripping and face planting in front of a thousand cameras. It was wild to him, considering how much of his time he had voluntarily spent in front of a camera, but this all felt new and different and infinitely more high stakes.

As if tuned to his anxiety, although more likely his voice, Shiro turned and grinned at him. Lance flashed him a thumbs up that Shiro laughingly returned before turning back to his conversation.

Keith continued talking like there had been no interruption, “You’re right, I have. So, listen to my advice. And remember, Shiro’s there if you need him.”

Lance nodded and studied the back of Shiro’s head. It was a little meditative, watching Shiro. It was easy to get lost in it, in listening to his voice, and watching the way he moved. He had re-shaved the sides of his head this morning, his hair now nice and neat for their appearance. Lance had spent a lot of time teasingly rubbing the fine bristly hairs with his palms until Shiro had finally had enough.

Glancing down at his watch, Shiro quickly moved to Lance’s side with a nod at Keith.

“It’s mostly just standing and waving. You won’t have to say much,” Shiro had assured him, but Lance still felt the butterflies in his stomach as Keith stepped away and the doors to the palace opened to the Sunken Garden.

_CNN – Excerpt_

_“Prince Shiro and Lance McClain make first appearance after engagement”_

_In a brief appearance at the Sunken Garden at Kensington Palace, HRH Takashi Shirogane and Lance McClain greeted reporters on their first outing since the announcement of the engagement._

_While the couple was not forthcoming on the details of their engagement or relationship, Prince Shiro did say he had always known that McClain was “the one from the moment I laid eyes on him.”_

_When pressed for details about the proposal, McClain said, while private, it “was very romantic.”_

_The pair appeared overjoyed during the appearance. McClain glowed when showing off the engagement ring for photographs while holding hands with the prince. A source close to the couple revealed to us that the sapphire and diamonds were from the personal collection of Prince Shiro’s mother, the late Queen._

_McClain will be the first American to marry into the royal family, but not the first American royal. McClain will be following in the footsteps of actresses such as Grace Kelly, the Princess of Monaco._

_In a statement from Kensington Palace, the Queen and Duke of Cambridge said they were “delighted to announce the engagement of the Queen’s brother, HRH Prince Shiro and Mr. Lance McClain.”_

_While the official titles have not been announced, it is likely the prince will be awarded a dukedom. It is unclear what title will be conferred to McClain, but already royal watchers are anticipating the reveal._

_-_

Keith wasn’t surprised by the sudden influx in coverage of Shiro and Lance’s relationship. With the engagement announcement and the first appearance, it was only natural. He still shuddered to think of all the tacky articles written about him and his “mysterious background” when he and Allura had been engaged.

This one, however, was one of his favorites, if only because it was so ridiculous. He felt he should have anticipated the comparison, but it hadn’t even crossed his mind. In all honesty though, Keith found the article hilarious. He was reading passages out loud before even making the conscious decision to do so. It was just too funny to share.

Besides, Keith figured they all could use a little entertainment. Lance and Shiro had each insisted on being directly involved with every step of the wedding planning process. The only problem was neither of them were particularly adept at making decisions when it came to things like this. The process of picking out the invitation paper, something they were still working on, had already taken a week.  

“Shiro, I think…are these the same color?” Lance mused, frowning down at two sheets of identical paper in his hands.

“I don’t…know. Aren’t you supposed to be the fashion expert?” Shiro laughed, his own brow furrowed as he inspected his own sheets of identical paper.

“ _Fashion,_ not… _paper…_ ”

Allura sighed, exasperated as she stepped forward. She was trying her best not to interfere, a resolution that had been slipping steadily minute by minute as she watched them flounder.

“Lance, it really isn’t that—” Allura started, but was cut off by her husband’s snort.

“ _McClain seems to be handling the public eye much better than the Duke of Cambridge. The Duke, known for his closed off personality, only recently seemed to grow comfortable with the public and press despite nearly a decade as a member of the royal family. This is in direct contrast to McClain, who seems to revel in the spotlight and charms reporters and the public alike effortlessly.”_

“What are you _reading_?” Lance gaped, finally tuning into Keith’s words and dropping the paper back onto the table.

“This article in the _Daily Mail,_ ” Keith shrugged, but he was grinning at them with all his teeth.

“Keith, honestly,” Allura sighed, but Keith was still snorting as he scanned the rest of the article.

“ _Maybe the Duke can take a few lessons from his future brother-in-law. Will we see a more personable Duke of Cambridge in the future? Only time will tell.”_

“I think that’s asking a lot of me,” Lance teased, getting into the spirit of it.

He was used, at least, to _this_ kind of press. Made up feuds and pretend conflict were the bread and butter of entertainment reporters.

“You? That’s asking a lot of me! I can’t imagine spending that much time with you!”

“Hey, wait! I’m amaz—”

“Enough, children,” Shiro barked, thrusting another set of papers into Lance’s hands.

“We’re finishing this today. Pick a sheet.”

Lance pouted, shooting Keith a _save me_ look that Keith very happily ignored.

-

They were getting ready to leave the car when Lance had an idea. It was their first official outing as a couple, a walk about through the city enroute to a charity fair. Lance knew it was important that he present a good face to the people.

It was also a chance to show a united front…even if he didn’t mean only with Shiro.

“How would you feel if I abandoned you for a little bit?” Lance asked, grabbing Shiro’s arm before he could leave the car.

“What? Lance we…” Shiro stopped, trailing off when Lance waved his hand impatiently.

“Not for the whole time! I just wanted to walk with Keith…for a bit.”

Shiro grinned, suddenly understand what Lance meant. Even if Keith had found the article hilarious, it had bugged Lance that people were comparing them, even trying to pit them against each other.

“Alright, go walk with your best friend.”

Lance spluttered, “Keith isn’t my best friend!”

“Oh, who is?” Shiro teased, finally stepping out of the car and taking Lance’s hand to help him up.

Lance smiled and kissed Shiro on the cheek, “That would be you, dumby.”

It was just bad luck when a camera caught Shiro blushing and reaching up to touch his cheek where Lance’s lips had been. Thankfully, Lance did not see, his fiancé darting off to the other car to corner his future brother-in-law.

Keith startled when Lance came up suddenly behind him and grabbed his arm, “Come on, you’re walking with me.”

“Wait…but—” Keith looked to his wife in confusion, but she had already guessed something like this would happen.

“Go! I’ll walk with Shiro,” Allura laughed, waving her husband off as Lance pulled them several feet ahead and towards the crowd.

When Shiro came up and offered her his arm, she graciously accepted and started to stroll at a much more sedate pace with her brother.

“I always knew they would get along,” Shiro confessed.

He could see them bickering, but Keith was still standing close to Lance as they greeted the public. Lance laughed loudly at something a little boy said, throwing his head back so even Keith couldn’t contain his grin.

“You did? I didn’t!” Allura chuffed, but she was smiling as she watched them as well.

Shiro rolled his eyes, he had never had any doubts. Lance was impossible _not_ to be charmed by. Shiro had personal experience to prove it.

Lance hooked his arm more firmly though Keith’s, holding him close as they walked further along the road. Keith had forced him to slow his pace so Shiro and Allura were starting to catch up.

“So, what is the point of this little stunt?” Keith asked from the side of his mouth.

They were both waving at the public, smiling and nodding as people called out to them.

“Showing that we’re a united front. _And_ that I can definitely make you more personable!” Lance replied, not bothering to hide the movement of his lips as he squinted at a little toddler jumping frantically on the sidewalk.

“That’s what I thought this was,” Keith rolled his eyes, but made no move to unlink his arm from Lance’s.

They made it about halfway through the walkabout before they were corralled by the royal pair.

“I think I’ll steal my husband back now, thanks! You have a perfectly good fiancé over there,” Allura said, linking her arm through Keith’s free arm and waving Lance away and back to a smirking Shiro.

“Have fun?” Shiro asked.

Instead of linking his arm with Lance’s, he took his hand in his so he could swing it playfully between them.

“Oh, absolutely!” Lance beamed, leaning into Shiro’s side as they walked.

“Give us a kiss!” someone yelled, making Lance laugh and Shiro flush.

It was still hilarious to Lance how Shiro could waffle so easily between bold and shy. He hadn’t exactly made it easy on himself either, their PDA well documented by the press. It would have been an anomaly though, something easy to ignore, except the whole crowd seemed to pick up the chant until Lance could hear _kiss kiss kiss_ for miles.

“Well, if that’s what the public wants…” Lance sang, already slowing his steps.

“ _Lance—_ ” Shiro started, but Lance had turned and was leaning close.

Shiro would have called it pavlovian, the way he automatically ducked close and pressed his mouth firmly to Lance’s despite his own protest.  

The cheers and hoots were background noise. Shiro vaguely knew they would hear about this later, if not from Allura, then from PR and the press. But Lance was making those happy little hums under his breath and Shiro couldn’t resist dipping his tongue in just a bit before pulling back.

It was obvious the crowd was going nuts, clapping enthusiastically for their normally reserved Prince.

“That’s the way!” someone yelled, and Shiro went scarlet.

Lance was laughing in delight, clasping their hands more firmly together as they continued to walk down the street.

_CNN - @cnn_

_The British public loves their prince in love. Check out the scorching kiss Prince Shiro gave his fiancé, Lance McClain, during their first official walkabout after the engagement._

Looking over the front page of _The Daily Telegraph_ where there was a full color print of her brother practically dipping Lance in the middle of the street, Allura sighed, “Life will never be boring with Lance in the family.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! It's done! I still can't believe this is finally finished. Thank you everyone who read and commented and encouraged me! I'm notoriously bad for getting down on myself and my own writing and your comments are what keep me going <3

Lance looked over the suit hanging in the dressing room. He had been forcibly removed to one of the guest rooms in the palace, a guard actually posted outside of his door to keep him from sneaking out or Shiro from sneaking in.

“You realize neither of us is actually a bride, right?” Shiro had asked his sister in less then quiet exasperation.

“Yes. But there are traditions and there are _traditions_ and this is _tradition,”_ Allura had said, placing emphasis as if Shiro and Lance should just inherently understand.

Lance stared at her over his lunch, “I have no idea what that means.”

“I don’t either,” Shiro laughed, absently running his hand along the length of Lance’s spine.

“It doesn’t _matter_ if you two know what I mean. You’re sleeping in separate rooms on the night before the wedding. The end,” Allura sniffed, a clear dismissal as she accepted the mail from one of the stewards in the room.

“So bossy,” Lance grumped, but he was grinning and Allura knew she had won.

She beamed, not bothering to look up from the letter she was unfolding.

So here Lance was, on nearly 24 hours of no-Shiro time. It was an odd feeling after being with him nearly constantly for the past several months. Lance found he wasn’t particularly fond of this “being alone” thing when “being alone” meant _being without Shiro_.

He was distracted from his pouting, and it was pouting, when someone knocked on the door. Lance had barely called for them to enter when Allura popped her head in.

“Lance?”

She grinned when she spotted what he was doing and came fully into the room, Aurora on her heels.

“Uncle Lance!” Aurora cried, running forward to wrap her arms around his thighs.

It was a recent name change, but one Lance cherished. He hefted the little girl up into his arms, still stunned by how much she had grown in the past year and a half. Allura moved past him, stopping to admire the suit as well.

“Do you like it?” Lance asked curiously.

Allura turned, tears in her eyes as she spoke. “It’s beautiful, Lance.”

The white silk suit had been a labor of love between him and the designer. Lance had worried it would look to shiny or cheap, that the floral pattern wouldn’t read as subtly as he wanted. He shouldn’t have though.

Allura ran one hand cautiously across the material, feeling the slight raised impression of flowers across the lapel, a handful of the 53 individual flowers painstakingly handsewn to represent each of the 53 British commonwealth countries.

“It’s a lovely tribute, really,” she sighed, subtly wiping her eyes as she stepped away from the garment.

Aurora wiggled in Lance’s arms wanting down. She ran over to the suit, held back only a step by her mother’s hand on her shoulder.

“So pretty,” she breathed, and Lance laughed.

As she held her daughter still, Allura watched him, smiling faintly.

“You know, I couldn’t have picked a better match for Shiro,” Allura confessed.

Lance flushed, biting his lip.

“You two were meant for each other. Something about seeing you together, it’s like seeing two sides of a coin.”

“Thank you. That means—” Lance stopped, coughing into his fist as his voice broke.

Allura nodded, not needing him to go on. She patted Lance on the side of his arm as she made to walk past and out the door. For some reason her words made Lance miss Shiro even more. He wanted him by his side, experiencing this and every single moment together.

“You’ll see him soon,” Allura reassured, seemingly reading his mind in that uncanny way of hers.

“Bye Uncle!” Aurora called, waving enthusiastically as she and Allura left to let Lance get ready for the first day of his new life.

-

Keith had his feet kicked up on the bed, watching as Shiro paced the room. Keith was already dressed, flower in his button whole, itchy cummerbund around his waist. He guessed it was better then the military uniform Shiro wore, but not by much.

“You’ll ruin the carpets,” Keith laughed, trying to get Shiro to sit down from his relentless fidgeting.

“I can’t believe your wife made us sleep in separate rooms,” Shiro groaned, sitting on the very edge of the bed as a compromise.

“Hey, she’s your sister,” Keith shrugged.

It was an age old “argument” that they had time and again whenever Allura was being…Allura.

“This would be so much easier if Lance were here,” Shiro sighed.

He started to scrub his hands through his hair then seemed to think better of it. The stylists would likely martyr him if he did.

“Lance is here, just down the hall. You’ll see him soon,” Keith reassured.

There was a sense of déjà vu in the room. It didn’t feel that long ago that Shiro had been saying the same thing to Keith on the day of _his_ wedding.

Shiro hummed, too agitated to stay still as he jumped to his feet again. He was already dressed in his uniform, everything had been taken care of, there was nothing to do. Which, as far as Shiro was concerned, only meant he had an hour to kill before he could leave for the church and even longer before he could see Lance again. He wanted to be alone with his husband already and it was driving him mad that he had to wait.

“Should have eloped,” Keith joked, swinging his feet over the side of the bed as he watched Shiro continue to pace.

“Believe me, I thought about it,” Shiro snorted, glaring down at his watch, willing it to move faster.

“You’ve got it bad, huh?”

“So bad,” Shiro agreed easily, laughing for the first time all day because had anything else ever been so true?

“I have it on pretty good authority he has it pretty bad, too,” Keith replied.

Shiro stopped, turning to look at Keith with the most painfully earnest look in his eyes.

“You think so?”

Keith chucked a pillow at his head.

-

Lance was fully dressed and was looking himself over in the mirror when another knock came. He half expected it to be Allura again, or Keith come to give him a hard time. His heart jumped when the door opened and a head of curly black hair peaked through instead.

“Mama!” Lance startled as his mama came fully into the room.

“Surprise!” she grinned holding her arms open as Lance bounded forward for a hug.

“I thought you said you couldn’t come!” Lance scolded, swinging her around.

“And miss my son’s wedding? _Please,_ who do you think you’re talking to?” she snorted, tapping her son lightly on the arm in retribution.

 _This,_ this had been the one thing missing from an already perfect day. His mama was _here._

He jerked back, holding his mama at arm’s length.

“You have to walk me down the aisle!” he demanded.

Lance was determined now. Nothing else would do.

“And who else do you possibly think could take my place?” she scoffed even as she smiled broadly at him.

Her son, her little boy who had been so earnest and loving even as a child, was getting married and there was no where else she would rather be.

“So, tell me, what is it like to be a prince? I always knew I spoiled you too much…” she clicked her tongue.

“Mama!” Lance wailed, already starting to giggle.

They both stopped and looked each other in the eye before dissolving into laughter, holding each other up.

-

Keith and Shiro’s arrival at the church was met with cheers and cameras for all of 3 seconds before quickly panning away and back to the road.

“You aren’t the star of the show,” Keith laughed as they virtually faded into the background.

Shiro, looking way too pleased for someone that had been summarily ignored, grinned, “I know.”

When they entered St. George’s, Shiro felt his heart start to beat a sparrows wing in his chest. The air was cool and the smell of incense and wood was heavy in the chapel. This was the church Shiro had spent much of his childhood in. It felt, in a lot of ways, like home. It felt _right_ that one of the best decisions of his life would be witnessed by these old pews and the organ that had fascinated him as a kid.

This was it.

Shiro could feel it in his bones. This was the moment, and he was only minutes away from seeing Lance, from starting his life. And it felt like that, that he was well and truly starting his life now.

Allura had done a beautiful job, ordering discreet decorations and flowers that accentuated the old chapel. Shiro wished he could appreciate it more, but the anticipation was blotting out everything else. Even without his presence, Lance filled his mind.

“You know, I didn’t know Lance was a bride,” Keith laughed under his breath, breaking Shiro from his thoughts as they waited for Lance’s car to arrive outside.

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Allura’s idea. I think she’s going to announce something crazy later and wants to be as traditional as possible to make up for it.”

Keith hummed like he knew something but didn’t say anymore. They could hear the people outside, the sound and commotion growing louder. Lance had arrived.

-

_Excerpt from BBC Radio 1:_

_British Anchor: “We see Mr. McClain’s car coming down the road. He is waving at the people.”_

_American Guest Anchor: “Now, correct me if I’m wrong. But it seems that the British people adore Lance.”_

_B.A.: “They absolutely adore Lance. The British people feel he is very authentic and kind. He is seen frequently in the area, speaking with the people. Lance is often described as being very sweet. He is said to have a magnetic charm that very clearly attracted Prince Shiro.”_

_A.A.: “He’s very American, though”_

_B.A.: “Yes, very American!”_

A.A.: “ _Mr. McClain supposedly ordered his silk white suit to be subtly floral patterned with a slightly off-white material. I have heard reports that each flower represents one of the 53 commonwealth countries._

_B.A.: “Yes, I’ve heard that, too. He’s stepping out of the car now with his mother and the reports seem to be true. A lovely tribute to his new country.”_

_-_

Lance held his breath as the car pulled up to St. George’s. He could practically feel the bones in his mama’s hand shift as he clutched it in his.

“Are you okay?” she whispered, pulling him back a little as he reached to open the car door.

“Yes. I’m…I’m really good,” he laughed.

And despite the bubble of nerves in his stomach, it was true. As they got out of the car, it all seemed to settle. Lance waved at the crowd, feeling bashful as they cheered for him. The steps were steep as he helped his mama up the long flight of stairs to the entrance of St. George’s.

When he got to the top, the doors cracked, waiting for him. He was suddenly struck by the overwhelming feeling of being between two worlds. He could hear the screams of the people behind him, shouting for him, cheering him on. But just in front there was silence, and the cold air of the chapel seeping out from the cracks of the doors. He could smell wood varnish and the passing perfume of people who had taken their seats.

He had been nervous all day, ever since Shiro had kissed him goodnight really. But here, in this moment, waiting for the music to start, waiting to take his first step, he felt calm. This was exactly where he was meant to be, walking towards the man he loved.

Shiro was waiting just beyond those doors.

Lance offered his mom his elbow and felt steady as they linked their arms. The music started, a steady organ thrum that filled his sense, and Lance _finally_ took his first steps into the chapel.

The first thing he saw wasn’t the crowds or the decorations, it was the back of Shiro’s head. He hadn’t shaved this time, and Lance could see where his hair had grown out just a little underneath.

The music was meant to help Lance keep time, but he felt himself rushing, trying to get closer. His mom kept having to tug his arm, keeping him back. Lance watched as Keith nudged Shiro’s arm, and finally, _finally,_ Shiro turned and saw him.

Lance didn’t hear anything else beyond that point except the rush of blood in his ears.

-

Shiro felt Keith nudge his arm, their signal that it was time. If it had been up to him, he would have been facing the door the moment Lance walked in. He was greedy for it, desperate to look, to drink the sight of him in.

When Keith finally gave him the sign, he turned immediately, a starved man to a feast.

The tears weren’t unexpected, but Shiro still felt surprised when they came. Lance was radiant. Everything about him spoke to Shiro, the way he smiled the moment their eyes locked, the obvious way he was eagerly trying to hustle his mother forward. Shiro wanted to laugh. He could relate.

He was ravenous for Lance. Every step seemed to take ages but Shiro was grateful for it as it drew them closer together. When he was finally near enough, Shiro reach out his hand, taking Lance’s and pulling him a little too quickly.

Lance shot him a look, delighted by Shiro’s eagerness, to see it matched in his own eyes. Up close, Shiro almost worried he wouldn’t be able to breathe. He opened his mouth to speak and half expected nothing to come out.

“You look gorgeous.”

Lance was already flushed, but he seemed helpless as Shiro continued to hold his hand.

“Backatcha,” Lance whispered, pleased when Shiro had to hide a snort in his prosthetic hand.

The bishop cleared her throat, a pointed signal for them to turn and listen. Shiro did, reluctantly taking his eyes off of Lance. The only thing making him move was the knowledge that, after this, they would be bound together forever.

-

A.A.: _Now, Queen Allura has broken tradition here with the titles._

_B.A.: Yes, this will be the first time ever that a couple will hold the same title. The Dukes of Sussex._

_A.A.: And there is no precedence for this?_

_B.A.: None, absolutely none. Traditionally, Duke Lance would have been given a consort title. But it’s a new era! And like I said, the British people adore Prince Shiro and the new Duke so there hasn’t been much fuss._

_-_

Lance couldn’t seem to stop waving. He waved at Keith, he waved at Allura, he waved at the crowd. He even waved at Shiro as they settled into their car after their ceremony, giggling wildly.

It was a short drive to the reception, or so it felt to Lance. Time didn’t seem to have any meaning, or he had no concept of it at least. He was focused on more important things, like Shiro’s hand in his or the way their knees kept purposefully knocking together in the car.

When they got to the reception, it was clear Shiro was as reluctant to get out as Lance was.

“Want to go straight to bed?” Lance joked but ended up laughing at the look of desperation he got in return.

“Yes, actually,” Shiro laughed as well, knowing Lance understood exactly what he meant.

There wasn’t much else to do but laugh. That, and hold hands as they each stepped from the car and into the lion’s den of royals and wealthy, all waiting to congratulate the new Dukes of Sussex.

-

Lance was in a particularly boring conversation with some American diplomat when he saw a shadow cross over the man’s face. A literal shadow with a grasping arm reaching for him.

Lance turned, startled when he the hand suddenly made contact with his arm, pulling him away from the conversation. Shiro was grinning at him, waving the diplomat off as he pulled Lance with him through the crowd and out one of the side doors.

“You saved me,” Lance laughed, softly enough that no one could hear them as they drew closer to the door.

The guards smiled and nodded as they moved, Shiro pulling Lance out and into a seemingly private corner in the hall.

Lance grinned as he leaned back against the wall of the alcove and looked up at Shiro. It was a good angle, Shiro towering over him. He was only an inch or so taller then Lance, so it was a rare sight, even if it was also a particularly welcome one.

Shiro leaned down, kissing the corner of Lance’s mouth chastely.

“Are you happy?” Shiro murmured, kissing him again.

“I didn’t know what happy was before now,” Lance said, going for cheesy, but falling full sail into honesty.

Shiro seemed to like it though, kissing Lance harder. He tipped Lance’s head back, dipping his tongue between Lance’s parted lips.

“So, it seems you’re stuck with me now,” Lance teased, one hand reaching up to smooth across Shiro’s lapel when they separated to breathe.

“I think you’re the one who is stuck with _me,_ ” Shiro hummed, shifting forward to crowd Lance more securely against the wall.

The alcove was dark, but Shiro could still see the light reflecting in Lance’s eyes. The noise from down the hall was echoing around them, but it was indistinct and unimportant compared to the way Lance was looking at him now.

“Stuck together then,” Lance allowed, tiling his head back and aiming for another kiss.


End file.
